Deidara Nyekripsi
by AmiiNina
Summary: FINALLY! CHAPTER FINALE! Setelah merasakan sakitnya ditinggal lulus, lantas apa yang akan Deidara lakukan selanjutnya? Malak dosennya, pensiun jadi mahasiswa dan jadi pengikut Jashin bareng Hidan, atau...
1. Prolog

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Deidara & Akatsuki**

**Warning: bahasanya kadang serius kadang abal…yah, semoga ga ganggu**

**Happy reading!**

************************************ Prolog **************************************

HOREEEEE!

Terlihat ratusan topi hitam berbentuk segi lima beterbangan (oke,itu topi wisuda…bukan UFO), lalu jatuh kembali ke tanah (iya…ke tanah), atau ke tangan pemiliknya. Gempita kegembiraan serentak menggema dari aula gedung besar yang sering dipakai untuk upacara besar itu, di Aula Besar Universitas Akatsuki, salah satu universitas terbaik di seantero jagat (yah,katakanlah begitu). *author cuek*

"Slamat ya,Itachi!" Seorang cewek berambut pirang dikuncir _ponytail _yang bernama Ino, menyalami pemuda yang diketahui bernama Itachi Uchiha.

"Hahaha,tengkyu,tengkyu!" Balas si Itachi, kebanyakan nyengir, matanya yang rada sipit kliatan lebih sipit lagi.

"Slamet juge yee…doain gue nyusul!" seru si jabrig Naruto, sahabat adiknya, Sasuke.

"Slamat yaaa…."

"Selamatttt!"

"Selamaaattt….."

Pokonya hari itu, banyak banget yang nyalamin Itachi karena kelulusannya. Saking banyaknya, gigi depan Itachi mpe kering gara-gara senyum mulu.

"Slamet yee….traktir donk!" ujar Pein, rada iseng nyenggol-nyenggol rusuk Itachi.

"Pein sayang, jangan gituuu….kesian si Tachi baru juga lulus udah dipalak ama kamu." Konan, pacar Pein, ngelus pipi kekasihnya itu dengan menggoda. Mau gamau Pein luluh juga, menatap Konan lekat-lekat, bibirnya maju, dan hendak menubrukkan bibirnya kek Konan, namun si gadis berhiasan rambut bentuk bunga itu mendorong bibir pacarnya menjauh dengan jarinya.

"Pein, lo jangan mesum di sinih! Sono pulang n pacaran lah sepuas lo!" omel si rambut merah Sasori

"Hahaha, yaelah…mestinya kita udunan nehh buat nraktir anak-anak laen! Kan kita lulus berempat, bukan cuma gue doank….gimana seh…" cengir Itachi, memperhatikan ketiga temannya yang nampak sangat berkilau dengan setelan formal dan toga mereka, yah termasuk Itachi juga sih…

Ya, hari itu adalah hari diwisudanya Itachi, Pein, Konan dan Sasori setelah berjuang selama 4 taun menimba ilmu di Universitas Akatsuki. Semua temen, sodara, dan keluarga pada dateng. Namun ada satu yang mengganggu Itachi. Semuanya emang dateng, tapi mana nih Deidara, sahabatnya yang katanya bakal dateng cepet itu?

Ahirnya orang yang diomongin dateng juga. Deidara, nama pemuda sahabat Itachi itu, turun dari mobilnya yang parkir ga jauh dari lapangan aula itu. Pemuda berambut pirang panjangyang diikat _ponytail _itu memandang dari kejauhan ke arah sahabatnya yang lagi dirubung (dirubung?) orang itu. Terlihat gadis berambut pink sedang menggelayuti leher Itachi dan bicara dengan Itachi dengan tatapan mesra, begitu pula Itachi, mamandang gadis itu lekat-lekat. Gadis pink itu Sakura Haruno, pacar dan sekaligus menjadi pendamping wisuda Itachi.

Pandangan Deidara sedih. Hatinya miris.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia cemburu pada Itachi yang digelayuti oleh Sakura, namun karena ia kesal mengapa ia tak memakai toga juga dan merayakannya sama-sama dengan yang lain.

Itu karena ia belum lulus.

"Oon lo Dei, un…" kata Deidara, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, seraya berjalan menghampiri kerumunan yang mengelilingi Itachi. Mata Itachi menangkap visualisasi Deidara, ia menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Kedua sahabat itu saling meninjukan kepalan tangannya, melakukan salam persahabatan khas mereka sendiri, lalu berpelukan.

"Congrats yeee….petuah dari gue ampuh kan, un?" senyum Deidara, dipaksakan.

"Hooo….yang mana yah?" rengut Itachi.

"Itu…yang 'buah kalo kematengan lama-lama bakal busuk' un..."

"Oh, itu! Hahahahaa…iye,iye gue inget. Yang kalo kebanyakan belajar malah jadi khawatir n nerpes n materinya ngerembes semua gara-gara tegang kan? Iya sih, Dei…ampuh banget. Gue ga tau jadinya kalo ga ada lo pas siding." Itachi menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

You know what? Sehari sebelum sidang skripsi, Itachi bukannya belajar tentang materi-materi sidang buat esok, ia malah maen game, balap mobil, nyalon, meni pedi, nongton DVD, mpe curhat seharian sama Deidara. Thanks to petuah dari Dei-ndoro itu, yang mengatakan bahwa 'buah yang kematengan lama-lama juga bakal membusuk'. Dei percaya, kalo orang yang mau sidang, ato ujian apapun itu, belajarnya jangan terlalu diforsir, ntar jatuh-jatuhnya malah tegang n materinya lupa semua! Alhasil Itachi dan Deidara malah full having fun seharian sebelum sidang skripsi, biar otak jadi fresh! Setidaknya cara itu berhasil untuk Deidara.

Okeh, back to story.

"Lo kapan nyusul, Dei?"

"Segera setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini, un…" Dei nyengir-nyengir ngliat wajah sahabatnya itu mlongo dengan dahi berkerut. "Yah, segeralah setelah gue dapet ACC dari Pangeran Katak itu, un." jawab Dei ringan. Pangeran Katak, ya….dia adalah Jiraiya, dosen pembimbing Dei yang susah banget koordinasinya lantaran dia orang yang sibuk kesana kemari buat penelitian bukunya. Dan Pangeran Katak, adalah user name Jiraiya dalam blog penelitiannya.

Norak.

"Gue percaya ame lo…lo pasti cepet kelarnya kok. Ga lama setelah gue lo pasti sidang deh!" Kata Itachi.

"Thanks, Chi…gue mau menikmati masa muda gue dulu sebage mahasiswa, un."

"Terserah lo dah….eh, sono yuk! poto-poto bareng anak-anak! Tumben lo gantengan,Dei…"

"Aiiih, aku jadi malu Kang Itachi…ga usah gitu donk, uuuuuunnnn" Tingkah Dei yang menirukan suara banci yang sambil memegang kedua pipinya dan tersipu-sipu itu membuat Itachi merinding.

"Jijik tau ga lo!"

"Aaaah,Kang Tachi suka malu-malu gitu, un….hahahahahahaha"

Lalu Dei berubah kembali menjadi maskulin, mengejar punggung sahabatnya menuju kerumunan anak-anak lainnya.

_**Sore harinya….**_

Hari sudah agak gelap. Deidara berjalan gontai menuju kamar kostnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

CEKLEK!

Knop pintu diputar. Dei menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Terlihatlah kamar yang besarnya tidak seberapa, dengan kasur yang nyaman di tepi kamarnya. Di sebelah kasur ada meja belajar yang menghadap ke jendela luar. Di atas meja itu terdapat buku-buku yang tebelnya naujubileh berserakan ga karuan, berdampingan mesra dengan laptop berlambang apel digigit warna kuning.

Dei melempar tasnya ke kasur dengan galak, mencopot kunciran rambut pirangnya yang indah itu, dan memandang sedih ke arah laptop.

Kembali ke realita setelah beberapa jam yang lalu ia bereuforia dengan kesuksesan sahabatnya. Realita, dimana awal kesuksesan adalah kecepatan, bukan keakuratan.

Realita, bahwa semakin cepat skripsi lo kelar, semakin cepat juga lo keluar dari kegalauan ini, bener ato ga mah urusan belakangan lah! Toh masih ada revisi ternyata.

Realita, bahwa teman-teman satu dosen pembimbingnya, Pein dan Sasori, telah meninggalkannya. Otomatis, ia jadi tak punya teman lagi untuk berbagi informasi kalo mau bimbingan bareng.

Realita, bahwa meskipun Dei memulai skripsi bersama-sama dengan Itachi, nyatanya Itachi lah yang lebih dulu meninggalkan kegalauannya.

Realita, bahwa Itachi telah meninggalkan Dei yang masih galau ini.

Realita, bahwa rasanya ditinggal lulus itu miris sekali.

"So, what about me, un?" Dei berkata dalam hening. Dengan jangkrik yang berisik menjawab pertanyaan Dei tadi.

_To be continued.._

**Okeh, ini bagian pertama….sori humornya belum dimunculin, kan masih prolog**

***author ngelunjak* *dibom Deidara* **

**Janji deh, untuk chapter2 ke depan bakal dikentelin humornya…okeh…**

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi…Riview dan saran teman2 semua akan amat sangat membantu!**

**Hehehehehehehe…**

**Thank you.. :D**


	2. Deidara Ketemu Dosen

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Deidara & Akatsuki**

**Warning: typo(s), gaje, bahasa yang setengah abal setengah serius **

**Hollaaaah, akhirnya bisa bikin apdetannya juga… Semoga yang disajiin di sini bisa menuhin rasa penasaran (hah, penasaran kan ya?) temen-temen semua! hahahahahahhaa!**

**Dasar author gabisa basa-basi, yadah….happy reading ya!**

_Summary:_

_Deidara kembali ke realita setelah beberapa jam yang lalu ia bereuforia dengan kesuksesan sahabatnya itu. Realita, dimana awal kesuksesan adalah kecepatan, bukan keakuratan._

_Realita, bahwa semakin cepat skripsi lo kelar, semakin cepat juga lo keluar dari kegalauan ini, bener ato ga mah urusan belakangan lah! Toh masih ada revisi ternyata. _

_Realita, bahwa teman-teman satu dosen pembimbingnya, Pein dan Sasori, telah meninggalkannya. Otomatis, ia jadi tak punya teman lagi untuk berbagi informasi kalo mau bimbingan bareng._

_Realita, bahwa meskipun Dei memulai skripsi bersama-sama dengan Itachi, nyatanya Itachi lah yang lebih dulu meninggalkan kegalauannya. _

_Realita, bahwa Itachi telah meninggalkan Dei yang masih galau ini. _

_Realita, bahwa rasanya ditinggal lulus itu miris sekali._

"_So, what about me, un?"_

_Okeh, akuilah, wahai Deidara! Kamu itu sebenarnya tidak bodoh. Nilaimu kebanyakan A dan beberapa B. Hanya saja kamu terlalu mengejar kesempurnaan, idealisme, sehingga lupa sama tenggat waktu. Sekarang saatnya berlari seperti dikejar anjing gila, Deidara! Kalo lagi dikejar anjing, masa mau mikir-mikir lagi buat lari ato enggaknya?_

*ini petuah dari Mbah Hidan… sabarlah Deidara* *Deidara nagis di pojokan*

******************************* Deidara Ketemu Dosen *****************************

*AKU PULAAAAAAAAANG! TANPA DENDAAAAAAAMMM! KUTERIMAA….KEKALAAAAHANKUUUUU*** (Sheila on 7)

_piip!_

"Halo, un?"

Oke itu bukan suara teriakan putus asa Deidara. Itu adalah ringtun hapenya. (Curhat banget kayanya tuh si Dei).

"Nyet, mo bareng ga lo?" nada galak bin cuek seperti biasa dari suara di sebrang telepon sana.

"Kemane, un?" Dei setengah sadar karena baru bangun tidur. Sambat juga dia pagi-pagi gini ada yang nelpon dari orang ga penting macam si Kisame ini.

"Ngampus lah! Lo gamao ktemu Pak Jiraiya hari ini? Sekarang Senen boy, si bapak biasanya dateng." Jawab si manusia Ikan itu.

"Lo apa urusan ama Pa Jiraiya? Pan kita beda dospem (dosen pembimbing), un?"

"Kan dia dosen wali gue boy. Gue mo minta tanda tangannya dia, buat daftar-daftar sidang"

"Buset!" Dei langsung duduk tegak di kasurnya, "Lo udah mo daftar lagi Kis, un?"

"Iye Dei, gue nyesel ga cepet daftar kmaren. Jadi aja gabisa lulus bareng ma yang laen. Pokonya mo tenang dulu lah. Lo ikut kagak?"

"Iye, iye gue ikut, un!" Dei langsung beranjak dari kasurnya, nyikat gigi, ganti baju, ngambil tas, dan….pergi. Ya, dia paling males mandi. Mandi adalah ritual suci baginya, dimana ia harus ngeramasin rambutnya 7 kali dengan kembang 7 rupa dari 7 mata air yang berbeda. Itu saran dari Hidan kalo mau cepet lulus katanya (jangan ditiru ya, anak-anak!). *author disabit Hidan dan dijadiin sesembahan*

Oke, masalah rambut Dei emang lebay kok…hehehehehe… Yah, sejujurnya Dei emang paling males mandi. Cuma itu.

_Di kampus…._

Tibalah sepuluh menit kemudian di kampusnya tercinta, yang birokrasinya 'oke banget' itu. Gedung fakultasnya termasuk gedung yang besar. Terdapat 5 gedung yang bertaut membentuk huruf L tiap gedungnya. Nah, berjalanlah bak model si Deidara itu di pelataran kampusnya, tak lupa dengan 'parfum' alaminya (bau badan…hueks!). Nyampe di kantor jurusan, belum keliatan tuh satupun sirip dari Kisame (Iya, sirip. Kisame kan ikan!).

Rasanya udah lebih dari setahun si Dei ga ke kampus. Padahal kemaren-kemaren ia dateng pas teman-temannya sidang doank. Oh, kampus lagi direnovasi total dan diperluas. Sial bagi Deidara, kampusnya berubah bagus saat ia lulus tak lama lagi.

"Yeah, _great_, un. Berisik banget ni kampus!"

Lantas Dei menjatuhkan pantatnya di salah satu sofa jurusannya. Sambil nungguin Pak Jiraiya selesei ngajar, ia iseng liat status BBM temen-temennya.

_**Sakura Uchiha Haruno**_

"_Congrats yaa my dear Cicaci Cucicaaa.." ::kiss:: ::kiss:: ::love:: ::love::_

Terlihat DP dirinya berangkulan dengan Itachi yang sedang memakai toganya. Keduanya senyum. Dei sirik, sama toganya. Oh, Dei pengen jadi toga yang dipake Itachi?

BUKAAAAAANN, un!

Okeh, lanjut ke friend berikutnya.

_**Neng Konan**_

"_Uh,bangun tidur sebagai sarjana tuh sesuatu banget ya!"_

"Iye..sesuatu bangeeeeeuuut, un" Dei mencak-mencak niruin gayanya Syahrono. Kesel sendiri. Next!

_**Kakang Pein**_

"_Uh, capek… ::ngulet:: ::ngulet:: Pengen melukin…."_

"Ini anak mesumnya tetep dah, ga sarjana ga belom sama aja, un.." pikir Dei. Next!

_**Akasuna no Sasori**_

"_Oh, Barbie! Oh, Ken! Come to papa!"_

Dei bergidik. Ngebayangin bocah atu itu perang-perangin boneka paporitnya. Dicopot-copotin kepalanya. Terus dipasangin lagi. Kurang kerjaan. Next! Dei ngeliat status salah satu temennya, yang sedikit merenyuhkan hatinya yang gampang panas itu.

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

"_Thanks ya semuanya! Ayo Dei, cepet nyusul lo! Race bareng lagi kita!"_

Ya, cuma Itachi yang perhatian sama dia. 'Hiks' banget lah si Dei. Gimana engga, Dei kalah di ajang 'race' yang satu ini, race untuk dapetin gelar sarjana. Huft….

Ga lama kemudian datang sesosok manusia yang berperawakan tinggi besar. Penampilannya bias lantaran _backlight _yang menyilaukan menyirami tubuh besar sosok itu. Semua terlihat bagai Rambo datang ke kampus bergerak secara _slow motion _ke arah Deidara. Dei gemetaran, panic, jangan-jangan itu Mas Kakuzu yang mau nagih SPP yang nunggak satu semester. Sosok itu semakin mendekat, aroma parfum _marine-_nya mengoar di hidung Dei. Suara hentakan kakinya bergedebum keras.

"Tidak…." ringis Deidara.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku, un!" Deidara menangis.

Tapi sosok itu malah mencondongkan wajahnya ke Dei.

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

BLETAK!

"LO KENAPA MENDADAK DRAMA GINI SIH, DEI?" Oh, ternyata sosok itu Kisame, sambil megangin buku setebel 200 halaman yang digulung.

"Eh, lo toh Kisame….Lebay-lebayan aja, un..hahahahahaha!" si Dei megangin kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan ditabok Kisame.

"Prustasi ditinggal suami lo si Itachi yee… Ngerti lah guaa"

"Berisik ah! Lama bener dah lo…Pak Jiraiya lom kelar ngajarnya noh, un."

"Samperin aje depan kelasnya yok! Bentar lagi kayanya kelar.." Kisame beranjak keluar dari jurusan. Diikuti oleh Deidara dari belakang.

Inilah salah satu bentuk pengorbanan dalam mengejar dosen, sodara-sodara! Rela manteng di depan kelas dosen 1 jam lebih awal. Udah ga tau malu pula si Deidara dadah-dadah dari balik pintu kaca buram yang membatasi kelas itu. Maksudnya biar si dosen _aware _ama kehadirannya. Soalnya dosen sibuk itu, kita lengah sedikit saja, si dosen sudah pergi entah kemana. Beruntung kalo kita bisa kagemane no jutsu kaya si Shikamaru. Nah, kalo engga? Masa iya si Dei kudu ngebom kelas dulu terus ngebuat si dosen lumpuh gitu?

Dei sih udah mikir gitu dari dulu, tapi sayangnya, sekarang ninjutsu, genjutsu dan taijutsu miliknya, dan semua mahasiswa di Universitas Akatsuki ini, telah disegel sama author. Hahahahahahahahhaa…. *ketawa iblis*

Okeh, back to story sodara sodara!

_1 jam kemudian….._

Ahirnya kelas Pak Jiraiya selesei juga. Beberapa anak masih ada yang tinggal di kelas untuk bertanya-tanya. Namun si Dei dan Kisame nekat nyamperin sang Pangeran Katak. Anak-anak yang lain pada pergi begitu mata Pak Jiraiya menangkap visualisasi Dei dan Kisame itu.

"Maaf, nak…Saya ga mesen pecel lele kesini. Mungkin kamu salah kelas. Coba tanya ke kelas sebelah." Kata si Bapak tua sekaligus ketua jurusan itu.

_Sialan, gue disangka tukang pecel lele, un! _pikir Deidara, mukanya, kalo di komik-komik, ada tanda urat-urat gitu. Jangan marah, Dei. Lo belom mandi soalnya.

_Sial, gue disangka lele! _Pencak Kisame dalam ati. Sadarlah Kisame, kamu itu IKAN!

"Bapak kalo laper bisa saya belikan, un!" Dei ngejilat tuh dosen gendeng.

"Ga usah laaah. Idiiih, kamu ini, gitu aja dianggap serius deh! Prustasi kamu!" goda si Pak Jiraiya itu. Okeh, Dei mulai berpikir apa memang benar dia se-'prustasi' itu?

"Yah, gimana, udah sampe mana kamu, Dei?" lanjut sang dosen itu.

"Ini Pak, baru aja saya mau nyerahin Bab 4 saya. Udah saya kirim ke email Bapak, sih, un."

"Ah, udahlah di email aja. Pusing saya liatnya. ke jiraiya_goyang_ kan?"

"Iya, yang itu Pak, un…."

"Kamu itu, sebenernya tinggal banyakin sisi seninya aja. Banyakin definisi ama teori-teori _superflat_-nya. Kamu mah kebanyakan sisi sosialnya. Jatoh-jatohnya kaya skripsi anak sosial tau!" begitulah petuah dari sang Pangeran Katak. Si Dei Cuma mendengarkan sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. Semangatnya berkoar, rasanya pengen banget nyampe kosan terus ngerjain skripsinya lagi.

"Terus kamu ngapain?" tanya Jiraiya pada Kisame.

"Oh, ini Pak. Minta tanda tangan buat surat rekomendasi sidang Komprehensif."

Namun si dosen katak itu malah brengut, "Prasaan buku saya yang baru belom diterbitin deh! Knapa kamu minta tandatangannya sekarang?"

"Aduh, Pak! Ini buat syarat sidang Pak. Ntar kalo udah terbit saya minta tandatangan lagi deh…" Kisame rada kesel ama keisengan dosen atu ini. Tapi jangan salah, kemampuannya di bidang seni tak diragukan lagi. Semua dosen-dosen, bahkan dekan, pasti kenal ama dia. Tak heran bahwa Jiraiya Sang Pangeran Katak ini dinobatkan sebagai ketua jurusannya Deidara dan Kisame, dan anak-anak lainnya yang udah lulus itu.

"Hahahahaha…iyeeee,becanda ah kamu ini! Payah, gitu aja dianggep serius. Udah pada prustasi semuanya." senyum si Jiraiya seraya menggoreskan penanya ke kertas yang diajukan Kisame. Yah, gitulah…. Walaupun dia brilian, tapi tetep aja sinting. Mungkin ini salah satu contoh dari 'buah yang kematengan' kayak petuah si Deidara. Jadi sinting.

"Yah, makasih Pak!"

"Kamu gak minta tandatangan juga, Dei?" Jiraiya langsung bertanya pada Deidara, yang sontak membuat Deidara langsung tertegun.

"Un, belum Pak… Kan belom diperiksa sama Bapak, un.." jawab Dei.

"Oh, ya ya…inget, Dei! _Superflat!" _

"Un…Iya Pak!" Langsung Dei dan Kisame meninggalkan Jiraiya yang tetap di kelas untuk kuliah selanjutnya.

Jiraiya memperhatikan punggung Deidara dari belakang sampai sosok berambut pirang itu menghilang ke balik tembok. Ia tersenyum kecil.

_Karena tulisanmu sudah mengagumkan, Deidara. All you need is just a little more single push, and voila! You create a new theory!_

Jiraiya berpikir demikian. Namun di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia yakin anak bimbingannya itu sangat pintar dan ia ingin untuk mengembangkannya lagi supaya lebih sempurna. Bahkan idenya, lebih brilian dari Itachi. Itu pikir seorang pakar sekaliber Jiraiya. Ntahlah. Lalu mata orang tua itu beralih ke poster yang di pigura, bergambar tokoh-tokoh aliran seni terkenal di dunia.

"The Bangs Art Theory, by Deidara. Its not that bad…." Lalu, lamunan Jiraiya terbuyar dengan masuknya mahasiswa yang hendak mendapatkan kuliahnya.

_Di perpustakaan kampus…_

tik….tik….tik….

Suara jam dinding dipadu dengan suara ketikan di laptop sudah biasa terjadi dalam ruangan ini. Dei datang ke ruangan itu sambil mengambil beberapa buku tebel, dan membantingnya ke meja di situ. Kasihan si meja. Author berharap si meja mau memaafkan Dei, karena bukan karena sengaja tapi karena saking beratnya buku itu mpe tangan Dei gemetaran pas ngebawanya.

Yah, salah satu bentuk pengorbanan skripsi, mengorbankan waktu luang untuk main dan tidur untuk semedi di perpustakaan.

"_Ehem…" _Penjaga perpustakaan, Bu Kurotsuchi mendelik marah pada Dei, ia memberi isyarat 'jangan bersisik' eh… 'jangan berisik' pada Dei. Iya, Dei juga ga bodoh kalo di perpus ga boleh berisik. Diamlah Bu Kurotsuchi!

…

*Kurotsuchi nge_blushing*_

Oh, okeeey….ternyata memberi isyarat itu si Ibu Kuro bisa dapet perhatian dari Dei. Seenggaknya, supaya si penjaga perpus itu bisa ngeliat mukanya Dei lah. zzzzzz….

Tapi dasar si Deidara, ia langsung bisa menangkap hal ini. Iseng, Dei kembali berjalan ke mejanya. Diam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba…..

*_set!*_

Ia berpaling memandang Bu Kuro yang terang-terangan lagi mandang dirinya. Si Ibu menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya merah. Dei balik lagi ke mejanya. Lalu…

*seeeeettt….*

Bagai _slow motion, _kali ini Dei berpaling bak model di atas _catwalk, _mendadak bling-bling menghiasi rona mukanya. Ia menatap Bu Kuro dengan tajam. Lantas, apa yang terjadi dengan Kurotsuchi saat itu? Mendadak lagu Chaiyya-Chaiyya terngiang di pikiran Kurotsuchi dengan Deidara sebagai Shah Rukh Khan-nya. Wajahnya memerah dan mimisan tak terkontrol oleh syarafnya. Kurotsuchi pingsan. Deidara cuma bisa brengut, garuk-garuk kepalanya.

_Poor you Kuro._

Tapi berkat itu, waktu berkunjung perpustakaan menjadi dapat tambahan 2 jam ekstra karena si penjaga belum sadar dari pingsannya. Hal ini sungguh menguntungkan bagi pencari skripsi seperti Deidara, yang harus nyari bahan atau mengutip beberapa skripsi dalam waktu yang terbatas.

"Uuunn, I need this….. I need that… And….." Si Dei serius membolak balik halaman si buku. Ya, ini saatnya ia berjuang sendiri. Ga ada lagi Itachi yang biasanya selalu nemenin dia ke perpus, ga ada lagi Kisame yang tadi nganter dia ketemu dosennya, ga ada lagi selain dia sendiri yang ngebantu dirinya sendiri buat lulus.

_To be continued..._

**Hoaaaahhh, gomen ne! Alurnya rada lambat! gatau kenapa karena lagi jarang keluar rumah jadi susah dapet inspirasi. hah….**

**Anno….maaf juga nih (daritadi minta maaf terus nih si author) sebenernya kurang ngerti juga ama superflat-nya si Dei. Tapi katanya itu kan salah satu aliran seni kan ya? hohohoho….yah, daripada bingung lah ya, jadi author pake aja. Semoga ga ada yang keberatan…**

***wink* *wink***

**Oiya, makasih juga yang udah review! Karena kalian lah cerita ini bisa lanjut lagi! hehehehe**

**Anyway, masih ditunggu loh reviewnya.. Saran n kritik bakal menentukan lanjutan ceritanya…unnn…**

**Hahahahhaa…thanks for reading! :D **


	3. Deidara Bereksperimen part I

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**DEIDARA NYEKRIPSI**

**Pairing: Akatsuki & Deidara**

**Warning: Cerita yg agak nyeleneh, banyak adegan2 ga penting, OVJ Style, author ikut2 ngeksis, dsb…dsb…dsb…**

**Hallooooo minna! Makasih sebelumnya buat yang masih setia nyempetin waktunya buat yang baca2 fic ini. N makasih juga buat yang udah ngereview, ato nge-alert story! Semoga ga bosen deh ngikutin si Dei. Doain supaya si Dei cepet lulusnya n panjang umur sehat selalu di fic ini! hehehehehehehehe…..**

**Okey, **_**here we go!**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Summary:**_

_Petuah Pak Jiraiya dari bimbingan tadi membuat hatinya panas bergejolak. Ingin segera rasanya Deidara, anak bimbing Pak Jiraiya itu, melesat pulang ke kosannya dan bereksperimen tentang teorinya. Ah, seandainya burung yang dipahatnya dari batu itu bisa hidup dan terbang kayak di fim-film action…_

_Di luar dugaan, ternyata mengerjakan skripsi dan bereksperimen itu banyak sekali godaannya. Pantas saja pada lama ngerjainnya. Hmm….godaan apa itu?_

_Here's the story…_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

**************************** Deidara Bereksperimen part I *************************

BRUAAAK!

Pintu didobrak ama Deidara dengan galak. Pikirannya penuh dengan materi dan ide-ide yang sedari tadi membuncah tak tertuangkan. Kini, di kosannya yang telah disulap jadi studio itu, Deidara segera mengambil pensil dan buku sketsa. Dengan lihai jari jemarinya menggoreskan sesuatu dengan pensilnya di atas sketsa itu.

Semenit…..

Dua menit…

Tiga menit….

Empat menit….

Lima menit kemudian….

*_toweeewewewew* -_sound effect ceritanya.

Yang digambar malah naga-nagaan, monster-monsteran, pokemon, doraemon lagi nyuci, Ino lagi bikin sesajen, dan banyak lagi graviti-graviti lainnya yang ga jelas.

"AAAAAAGGGHH, PISANG! Eh… PUSING, UN!" Dei mulai terkena virus Pak Jiraiya, virus prustasi, ngacak-ngacakin rambutnya yang pirang penuh ketombe itu. Membuat ketombenya berjatuhan kaya musim salju (iyyyyuuuuuwh!).

Author: "lo mandi dulu lah Dei! Biar seger! Bau lo udah kaya WC!"

Deidara: "Iya gua mandi dah, un! Author cerewet!"

Author: "Keramas yah! jangan malah goyang gayung!"

*Deidara ngelempar gayung ke author*

.

.

.

_2 jam kemudian…._

"Unnn, segernyeeeeuu…." Dei ngelap rambutnya dengan handuk. Benar kata petuah si author kalau mandi itu seger dan menjernihkan pikiran. Sambil ngambil catokan rambut, ia melirik miris ke arah sketsa yang baru aja dia buat. Ah, seandainya saja syarat kelulusan itu bikin karya jadi, mungkin Dei udah lulus dari dulu. Tapi berhubung syarat kelulusan itu kudu bikin tulisan-tulisan (baca: skripsi), yah apa boleh buat. Padahal ia sangat lemah dalam hal-hal merangkai kata seperti ini.

Dei menunduk dan mengambil salah satu sketsanya yang tadi diremas-remas dan dilempar ke ujung ruangan. Ia menatap miris dan berpikir keras. Apa yang salah, apa yang kurang, harus ditambah ini kah? Harus ditambah itu kah? Ga habis pikir kenapa dosen-dosen selalu saja bilang ada yang kurang ato apalah.

Lalu ia melirik ke laptopnya yang sedari tadi dinyalakannya. Ia mengecek _email, _berharap ada balasan koreksi atau ACC dari si Pangeran Katak itu. Tapi ternyata nihil. Sangat buang-buang waktu bagi Deidara untuk hanya diam dan menunggu email masuk dari Pak Jiraiya. Mendingan juga ia bereksperimen dan memprediksi kira-kira apa yang bakal dikoreksi ama si dosen katak tersebut.

Segera saja, ia mengambil pensil, lalu menggoreskannya garis-garis melengkung di atas kertas sketsa. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

"Yosh! Un…." ia mulai lancar menggoreskan coretannya. Pikirannya tenang, lancar.

.

.

_Skip time!_

2 jam kemudian, sketsanya jadi. Tentu bangga sekali si Deidara itu. Tersenyum puas, ia langsung mengambil alat pahat, dan menghampiri batu besar yang akan digunakannya. Ia mulai memahat.

_(slow motion mode)_

Dei mengangkat palu dan pakunya.

Menjatuhkan tangannya yang memegang palu sesuai dengan gaya gravitasi ke arah batu di depannya.

Lalu, palu si Dei berada 2 cm sebelum menyentuh paku pahatnya.

Tetes keringat mengalir dari dahi Deidara.

1 cm sebelum menyentuh paku pahatnya.

Okeh, semuanya lancar, berjalan sesuai rencana.

Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

.

BRUAK!

.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, DEIDARAAAAAAA!"

"WOAAAAAAH, UNNNN!" Deidara yang kaget setengah idup langsung menggetok palunya, dan membuat si batu hancur, saking gedenya tenaga yang dikeluarkannya.

Deidara menganga pada batu di depannya. Lalat menghinggapi tepi bibirnya. Badannya lemes, pikirannya entah kemana, jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan mau copot! Ia berusaha meraih kembali kesadarannya, dan tak lama kemudian, matanya melirik ke arah pintu yang baru saja membuat dirinya mati karena kaget. Pintunya rusak karena didobrak paksa ama temen-temen sintingnya.

"SELAMAAAT! ULANG TAOOOON! KAMI UCAPKAN!" Paduan suara bersuara tengil itu berasal dari suara cempreng Pein, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi dan Itachi. Sementara Konan diam di belakang mereka magut-magut karena malu.

Deidara menganga.

"SELAMAAAAT PANJANG UMUUUR! KITA KAN DOAKAAAAN!"

Deidara (masih) menganga.

"SELAMAT SEJAHTERA! SEHAT SENTOSAAAAAA!"

Deidara mulai menggeram.

"SELAMAT PANJANG UMUR! DAN BAHAGIAAAAAA!"

….. lalu hening.

Tiba-tiba ada gempa. Namun bukan gempa biasa, karena gempanya hanya terjadi di satu areal saja. Areal dimana Deidara sedang berdiri saat ini.

"Eh, ada yang salah?" ujar Tobi, polos.

"Entahlah, tapi sekarang lagi gempa!" Kisame ga mau kalah menanggapi.

"Oh, gempa ya? Aneh….prasaan di berita-berita ga ada deh.." Sasori mulai berlindung di bawah meja.

"Oy, Dei…Lo kenapa?" Itachi nanya ke Dei tanpa dosa.

Badan Dei gemeter, mulutnya menggeram, tangannya mengepal, urat-uratnya pada muncul,giginya gemerutukan.

Tahukah apa yang terjadi dengan Deidara, sodara-sodara?

.

.

.

Sasori: "Lagi kebelet pipis, author!"

Author: "Bukaaaan!"

Kisame: "Ngidam makan sushi kali…"

Author: " Bukaaaaaan!"

Tobi: "Minta dikelonin bu guru!"

Author: "Apalagi itu…BUKAN!"

Konan: "Mau melahirkan?" kata Konan dengan polosnya.

Pein: "Hah, kamu mau melahirkan, sayang? Bahagianyaaaaa….." Pein nimbrung megang-megangin perut Konan.

Author: "WOY BERISIK! BUKAAAAANNN!"

Itachi: "Dari raut muka, keadaan cuaca, dan ramalan Mbah Hidan hari ini," kata Itachi sambil mencet-mencet _Ipad –_nya, "Menurut hemat saya, si Deidara lagi kena genjutsu tuh."

Author: "Idih, bukaaan, Titati tayaaaank (idih, cakep-cakep tapi o'on)…..Kalo aku sih, mau kok kena genjutsu kamu selamanya. Ihih…ihihi…hihihi…"

*author ditendang Sasuke n Sakura*

Sakura: "Author _ndableg _kecentilan! Ganggu rumah tangga orang! Pergilah kau dari sisi Itachi-kuuuuu!"

Sasuke: "Iya nih, author ga guna! Yang bener adalah si Deidara mau berubah ke Joutai 2 tuh!"

Naruto: "Eh, gue baru tau kalo Deidara punya kyuubi juga. Tampangnya sekarang mirip."

HENTIKAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!

Author: "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! Kembali ke posisi kalian! Lagian kalian muncul dari mana sih?"

(huh…hah…hah…) _Back to story, sodara-sodara!_

Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Pein dan Konan memandang serem ke arah Deidara. Mereka merasakan hawa terror yang dipancarkan pemuda pirang ber ponytail tersebut. Rambut Deidara berkibar-kibar kayak mau berubah menjadi Super Saiya. Cakra nya menjilat-jilat udara, dan terlihat secara jelas. (Hah, emang ada cakra yah kalo ninjutsunya disegel?)

"grrrrrrrrrr…..kkkhhhhhh…..un.."

"Dei, are you ok?" Itachi nanya Dei dengan nada pasrah, tangannya gemeteran takut. Jelas Dei sedang tidak OK.

"grrrrrrr…ini…sudah…." Dei berkata di balik giginya yang gemerutukan, "inii….."

Teman-temannya mundur lima langkah menjauh dari Dei.

Lalu…BOOOOM!

"INI UDAH KETUJUH KALINYA KALIAN NGANCURIN PINTU GUEEEEEE, UNNNNN! KEEMPAT BELAS KALINYA KALIAN NGANCURIN PAHATAN GUEEEE! DAN KESERATUS SEMBILAN PULUH SEMBILAN KALINYA KALIAN SUKSES NGEGAGALIN EKSPERIMEN GUEEEE, UNNNN!" Deidara meledak! Meledakkan amarah maksudnya.

Teman-temannya mundur terlempar dan berpegangan kepada apa saja yang dapat menahan mereka dari daya dorong gravitasi yang lebih dahsyat dari _Tensei Shinra _ nya Kakang Pein di film Naruto, serta dari badai ludah Deidara yang muncrat kemana-mana.

Studio itu hancur berantakan.

_It's true that art is an explosion, Deidara._

_._

_.  
><em>

"(huh…hah…huh) Lagian….(huh…hah)…. Lagian ulang taun gue baru 2 bulan lagi.." kata Deidara, lemas. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan meringkuk memeluki lututnya. Efek lampu sorot yang hanya menyinari Deidara mendramatisir keadaan tersebut.

"It's useless….ga ada yang bisa ngertiin gue, unn," lirih Deidara di pojokan. Pundung (galau). Auranya sedih.

Semuanya prihatin kecuali Kisame, "Tuh kan, sinetron lagi," katanya.

Okey, udah jadi rahasia umum kalau Deidara demen banget nonton Cinta Fitroh dari season 1 sampe 20 itu. Apalagi Kisame yang waktu itu pernah ga sengaja ngebongkar isi lemari Dei yang penuh ama koleksi dan _merchandise _sinetron tersebut waktu kerja kelompok di kosannya.

"Kisame, hentikan!" marah Konan, yang merasa bersalah juga. Lalu Itachi secara sukarela menghampiri Deidara.

"Dei…." panggil Itachi, sementara yang punya nama diem aja.

"Deidara…" Itachi memegang pundak Deidara, tapi langsung ditepis ama yang punya pundak.

(PLAK!) "Lepasin gue, un!" Deidara menepis tangan Itachi tanpa menatap matanya.

"Dei, maaf…Gue pikir ini ultah lo! Sori eksperimen lo jadi ancur gini." sesal Itachi, matanya sendu dan sedih semakin menambah daya tarik si maut Uchiha tersebut.

"Ternyata lo sama aja, un! Lo lupa ama ultah gue! jadi gini yang namanya sahabat, un?"

"Bukan gitu, Dei!"

"Udah berisik ah, un!"

"Dei, tolong dengerin gue…."

"Berisik, un!" tangan Dei melayang ke arah pipi Itachi, yang secara reflek ditahan ama Itachi. Dei melancarkan pukulan lagi, tapi gagal mengenai Itachi. Sekarang kakinya meronta, tapi ditahan ama pantat Itachi (didudukin).

"Lepasin aku, Farel, un! Kamu ga ngertiin aku, un!"

"Bukan begitu, Fitroh! Tolong dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Tidak bisa, Farel, unn! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, unn!" Deidara Fitroh sekarang menangis. Air matanya mengucurkan roman penderitaan.

"Mengapa, Fitroh, MENGAPA? JAWAB! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Itachi Farel menggebu-gebu memegang kedua pundak Deidara Fitroh.

"Karenaaa…..unn….Karenaaaa….."

*toeeeeeeng* ini _sound effect_, bukan suara kentutnya Itachi.

"_CUT! _Ekspresinya mhaaannnaaaaa?_"_

Tiba-tiba Pein tereak pake toa, sementara Sasori megangin kamera, Kisame megangin _lighting_, Tobi megangin _mic _dan Konan nangis sesenggukan di belakang yang lainnya.

Yah, sangat disayangkan, ternyata Itachi juga demen nonton Cinta Fitroh bareng Deidara. Maka dari itu terjadilah sandiwara ini.

.

.

_BENANG MERAH WOY!_

_Rewind _ke adegan setelah Deidara meledak tadi.

Itachi dan Deidara berdiri berhadapan. Kedua sahabat itu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Un, kalian! bikin kaget aja! ulang taun gue masih 2 bulan lagi taooo, un!" ketus Deidara, lalatnya sudah pergi dari bibirnya sedari tadi (so what?).

"Hahahahaha, sori Dei. Gua ama temen-temen maksudnya mau ngehibur lo, mau ikut bantuin malah." Ujar Itachi, baik hati dengan nada lurus n cueknya.

"Tumben, baek banget kalian, un?"

"Itulah gunanya teman sob!' Kata Itachi, ngerangkul pundak sahabatnya dan menggiringnya ke tengah ruangan yang hancur itu.

"Un, okeh okeh…unn, tapi sebelumnyaa…." mata Dei menyipit jahil. Kilatan jahil ini sudah lama dikenal oleh Itachi. Pertanda tidak bagus.

"Sebelumnya," lanjut Deidara lagi, "Kalian harus benerin studio gue ini. Ini udah kedelapan belas kalinya kalian ngancurin studio gue, un!"

"Oh, soal gampang itu mah," Kata Pein pede. Pein lalu berlutut menghadap udara. Tangannya menengadah ke atas. Ditambah lagi efek _lighting _menyorot sosok Pein seorang. Air matanya berlinangan.

Pein: "Wahai Author yang cantik jelita weleh-weleh gombal gambel, tolong dong lepasin dulu segel ninjanya. Si gue mau manggil Pak Yamato nih buat bikinin studionya Deidara."

Author: "Baiklah, anakku yang bodoh! Demi kelanjutan cerita ini, saya akan lepaskan segelnya. Tapi akan kembali tersegel lagi setelah studionya jadi. Mengerti?"

Pein: "Rebes coooy…"

_Kai! _Segel ninja terlepas.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Pein meneriakkan jurus pemanggil, yang ternyata ia memanggil Pak Yamato, salah satu dosen paporit di Universitas Akatsuki.

"Eh…eh…ada apa ini? Aya naon (ada apa) what hepen?" Kata Yamato.

Pein maju, bertingkah seperti leader layaknya Pein di film Naruto, langkahnya berat dan gayanya sok _cool _"Pak, tolong bantu kami untuk membangun kembali studio seni milik teman kami, Deidara."

"Kasihanilah dia, Pak! Dia sedang berjuang membuat skripsi, tapi salah kami yang telah meledakkan studionya. Sehingga dia terancam batal wisuda tahun ini Pak.." Konan memohon dengan iba.

"Huh, itu kan salah kalian. Kenapa saya yang jadi korban juga?" Kata Yamato, membuang muka dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Maaf, Pak! Kami sudah berusaha sebisanya. Tapi Tuan muda Deidara tak setuju dengan hasil kerja kami. Lihatlah…" Ujar Sasori, memasang tampang cabidut alias babyface nya yang maut itu, bikin cacing di perut Yamato tambah prustasi pengen ketawa.

"Pak," Akhirnya Itachi ikut bicara, ia melangkahkan kaki ke depan mendekati Pak Yamato, "Bukankah kalau meluluskan mahasiswa itu akan membuat beban dosen menjadi lebih ringan? Bayangkan Pak, betapa ributnya tidur Bapak jika malam-malam ada mahasiswa yang nelpon minta bimbingan. Bayangkan Pak, betapa terganggunya Bapak jika sedang liburan sama istri Bapak, tiba-tiba ada mahasiswa yang datang ke Bapak minta ini itu. Bayangkan Pak, betapa kacaunya keadaan rumah tangga Bapak kalau-kalau ada mahasiswi _freak _yang demen sama Bapak terus selingkuh Pak! Bayangkan!"

Itachi bicara bak Kyai Orochimaru, mempengaruhi Yamato. Hati Yamato mencelos, jantung berdegup kencang, otaknya berusaha mencerna logika yang akan terjadi.

"Tidak bisa! Itu bertentangan dengan prinsip kerjaku sebagai dosen! Tidak akan kumaafkan kalau kalian bertindak lebih dari ini!" Yamato berdiri melawan, menantang mata Itachi.

"Too bad…" Itachi memejamkan matanya, ia mendekatkan diri lagi pada Yamato, "I guess I have no choice…". Itachi perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dan…

.

_Tsukuyomi!_

_.  
><em>

Bagaikan dihipnotis, Yamato melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Itachi.

"Pak Yamato, tolong buatkan studio baru dengan jurus elemen kayu yang Anda miliki!"

"Baiklah…" jawab Yamato, pandangannya kosong. Lalu tangannya membentuk segel.

_Mokuton no Jutsu!_

Secara ajaib, bangunan yang tadinya runtuh tersebut kembali ke bentuk semula, alias kembali menjadi studio sebelum diledakkan.

"Sudah beres, Anda boleh kembali. Pein!" Itachi menatap Pein, dan Pein mengangguk.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Dan Yamato yang pingsan dikelilingi kabut asap dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua.

Kekuatan ninja kembali disegel author.

"Nah, Dei! Gimana, udah beres lagi kan?"

Deidara yang daritadi duduk cengo di tepi ruangan sekarang bangkit dari lamunannya.

"Un? Oh, iya…hahahahaha kembali ke bentuk semula, un!" Deidara ketawa dipaksakan.

"Orait! Sekarang saatnya lo kerjain eksperimen! Kita bantu lah boy! Tenang aje!" Kisame merangkul temannya itu dan menggiringnya.

"Hahahaha, iya un! Thanks ya…un.."

Haaaah, maksud hati pengen ngusir temen-temennya itu dari sini, eh taunya mereka pada betah diem di studionya. Kalo tau bakalan gini, mending tadi Deidara minta bikinin seribu candi aja, lengkap ama danau n perahunya sekalian, biar kaya Roro Jonggrang!

Dan benar saja. Konsentrasi Deidara tidak bertahan selama lebih dari satu jam saja. Selebihnya, Deidara malah makan, tidur, main game, jalan-jalan, sampai balapan mobil ama Itachi, terus dugem. Udah cape kemaleman, langsung tidur.

Hahhh,,ga kuat iman kau, Deidara!

_To be continued…_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

**Ini penghancuran karakter Deidara dan Itachi sodara-sodaraaaaa!**

**Semoga author ga disabit ama readers semua, apalagi ama Deidara or Itachi lovers… T_T**

**Ntahlah, waktu bikin ini fic, pikiran malah berimajinasi kemana-mana. Maklumlah, banyak pikiran. Kan tanda-tanda manusia adalah berpikir! *author ngeles***

**Anyway, terimakasih udah ngikutin fic ini smpai sekarang…Sori ceritanya rada amburadul beginih. Haduuuuh…**

**Nantikan godaan selanjutnya! Hahahahahaha!**

**Akhir kata, mind to review?**

***Sekarang pun author masih berpikir untuk bikin crossover nya Naruto ama Cinta Fitroh… eh, Cinta Fitri. Hadeeeuh…* -_-"**


	4. Deidara VS Si Gadis Pirang

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**suzanessa Present:**

**DEIDARA NYEKRIPSI**

**Warning: kadar humor yang dikurangi, praktek **_**bullying **_**yang ada dicerita ini fiktif belaka yah teman-teman,jadi jangan dianggep serius, apalagi ditiru! Kalo mau niru, ijin dulu ke Mbah Hidan (lho?)**

**Holla, kembali lagi dengan fic saya ini, un! Sudahkah Anda baca chapter yang sebelumnya? Kali ini Si Dei bakal ngeksperimen apalagi yah?**

**Namun sebelumnya di chapter ini, bakal dikasih clue tentang apa yang selalu jadi inspirasi Deidara untuk bereksperimen nanti. Khu….khu…khu…**

**Tanpa banyak bacot lagi….**

**Yes, **_**here we go!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Summary:_

_Baruuu aja Deidara mau serius ngerjain tugas dan bereksperimen…Eh, temen-temennya yang sinting pada datang dan mengacaukan niat baik si Dei tersebut. Studionya ancur! Walopun bisa diperbaikin lagi sih… Tapi kan gara-gara gangguan tersebut, si Deidara udah ga konsen lagi ngerjain eksperimennya. Doi malah maen-maen ama Itachi dkk. ck…ck…ck…_

_Nah sekarang niat udah ada nih… Namun apa sih yang ngebuat doi semangat banget bereksperimen seni hingga saat ini?_

_._

_._

**************************** Deidara VS si Gadis Pirang *****************************

*TA' GENDONG! KEMANA-MANA! TAK GENDONG…..KEMANA-MANA!*

.

"Yak, bebanku ta' gendong kemana-mana,un….hellow?" Deidara mengangkat HPnya sambil ngulet-ngulet. Ia mengucek matanya dengan lemas.

Yah, itu tadi suara ringtun Deidara…..Ringtunnya dia gendong kemana-mana..

.

"_Hallo, apa ini dengan Deidara?" _Kata suara di sebrang telepon sana.

"Iya saya sendiri, un…"

"_Ini saya, Kakuzu_," kata Mas Kakuzu sang pegawai keuangan tersebut dengan songongnya, "_Coba kamu agak diliat ituh, SPP kamu yang belom dibayar. Nunggak satu semester loh! Agak dibayar dulu lah SPPnyah. Kalo enggak, kamu gabisa daptar sidang_." Lanjut si Mas Kkauzu lagi, rada-rada sinting ngomongnya.

"Oh, Mas Kakuzu toh, un… Wah, mas!" Deidara dengan cepat menegakkan badannya di atas kasur, padahal matanya masih teler gara-gara dugem kemaren, "Gabisa di _postpone _dulu mas? Setoran dari enyak babeh saya belom masuk!"

"_Wah, kudu agak ditelepon dulu ituh enyak babehnya. Minta dicepetin gitu nyetornyah_," Jawab Mas Kakuzu.

Sebenernya dia tuh perhatian banget ama Deidara, mungkin karena mengingatkan dirinya waktu masih mahasiswa tengil dulu kali ya… Emang sih, diantara semua mahasiswa lain, Kakuzu paling seneng ama Deidara lantaran Dei orangnya supel sih, jadi mereka sering ngobrol-ngobrol bareng. Kalo 'dititipin' sesuatu juga Kakuzu mah AGAK ga keberatan. kecuali kalo udah menyangkut soal SPP ini nih. Dirinya (Kakuzu) AGAK susah diajak kompromi.

Deidara garuk-garuk kepala. Mau usaha, adaaaaaaa…..aja yang ngalangin! Nasib.

"Un…aduh mas, tapi….."

"_Ga ada tapi-tapian! Udah agak saya mundurin tuh tenggat waktunya…"_ Kata Kakuzu, dirinya mulai uring-uringan, lantaran hampir aja puasanya batal hari ini gara-gara ulah si Deidara.

"Unn…yah…mas…kok tega sih, un? Kita kan preeeenn!" Deidara memelas memanja.

"_Pran pren pran pren! Ato mau saya agak bocorin ini ke temen-temenmu kalo kamu suka sama Ino? Khu..khu…khu…." _Goda Kakuzu, yang sontak membuat Deidara kaget setengah mati. Membocorkan rahasia ke gengnya (Itachi dkk) itu sama aja dengan nyolong mangga terus ketauan terus digebukin sekampung! (okeh, ini lebay). Alias, kalo nitip rahasia, jangan ke temen-temen gengnya itu deh, apalagi ke Tobi ato Pein, PASTI ember mereka mah! Yah, terkecuali Itachi sih. Habis memang Deidara dan Itachi udah sahabatan lama sejak mereka SMA.

.

"Yah, jangan dong, un! Bisa mati saya!" Oke, Deidara mulai kesel. Memang salah nih terlalu ember ama pegawai keuangan yang atu ini.

"_Kalo gitu cepetan agak dibayar gitu, ya! Hahahaha…Deidara lop Ino! Deidara lop….."_

"Iyeeeeeeee…" *_pip* "_…un." HPnya dimatiin, berisik banget tuh si Mas Kakuzu ditelponnya. Speaker HPnya udah berasap gitu.

Duit mah gampang bagi Deidara! Maklumlah, doi kan dari keluarga tajir gitu. Dia hanya perlu nelpon orang tuanya di kampung dan secara ajaib, angka di rekening tabungannya bakal nambah digitnya, satu atau dua digit gitu.

Nah, yang jadi masalah adalah, jangan sampe orang lain tau kalo dia sebenernya naksir Ino Yamanaka, adik kelasnya, yang juga temen adiknya Itachi, si Sasuke. Dari dulu dia ga ada kesempatan buat ngomong terus sama Ino, walopun sebenernya mereka sering kerja bareng di himpunan ato di kuliah umum. Jangan salahkan bunda mengandung, Deidara!

Yah, gara-gara si Kakuzu tadi, mau gamau pikiran Deidara jadi terbang ke Ino. Pikirannya mencoba mengingat kembali saat pertama mereka bertemu….

.

.

.

_**Flashback, 2 tahun yang lalu, saat OSPEK jurusan… -**_

Saat itu sudah sore menjelang malam, alias petang. Harusnya, para calon mahasiswa jurusan Seni itu sudah pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas OSPEK mereka. Kecuali kelompok Shikamaru, yang terlambat ngumpulin tugas tadi pagi. Maka dari itu, kelompok ini haruslah mendapatkan hukuman, yaitu berupainterogasi, dimana para calon mahasiswa harus beradu debat dengan para senior mengenai topik-topik yang sedang hangat saat ini. Konsep hukuman ini dibuat seakan-akan sedang berada di ruang interogasi polisi. Para interogator itu pastilah harus memiliki sifat kritis namun agak menyebalkan dan keji. Yah, Pein, Sasori dan Deidara terpilih menjadi tim interrogator saat itu.

Okeh, skarang kita mulai ceritanya…

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di lorong kampus saat itu. Penerangan yang ada hanya berasal dari lilin-lilin yang dipasang di sepanjang lorong dan lampu meja belajar yang dinyalakan di tiap kelas. Kelompok Shikamaru, ya…sang pemilik langkah kaki tersebut, berjalan dengan pasrah menuju kelas yang berisi senior-senior galak yang siap menginterogasi mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, tibalah mereka di kelas yang hanya bermodalkan lampu meja belajar sebagai penerangan itu. Lampu itu diletakan di atas sebuah meja, dan sinar lampunya menyorot ke selembar kertas. Pantulan cahaya dari lampu tersebut menyinari sosok-sosok senior, menimbulkan kesan misterius.

"Yah, silakan duduk….." ujar Pein, selaku ketua interogasi_, _dingin.

Lalu, duduklah junior-junior manis tak berdaya itu ke kursi yang berjejer berhadapan dengan senior. Senior yang ada saat itu adalah Pein yang duduk menghadap para junior, dengan setelah kemeja rapi dan jaket jurusan warna gelap, menambah kesan misterius pemuda penggila _piercing _ini. Lalu ada Sasori yang duduk di sebelah Pein, tangan kemeja dan jaketnya ia lipat, tak lupa dengan kacamata andalannya yang membuat pemuda cabidut ini terlihat jenius. Sementara Deidara memilih untuk tidak duduk, melainkan berdiri bersender ke dinding sambil merokok. Dia adalah contoh senior yang begajulan, kemejanya dikancing asal dan dikeluarkan dari celananya. Tangan kemeja dan jaketnya dilipat sampai batas siku, sehingga memperlihatkan luka gores dan terbakar di tangannya karena sering bereksperimen, rambut pirangnya diikat _ponytail _seperti biasa.

.

"Kalian sudah tahu mengapa kalian ke sini?" Tanya Pein kepada juniornya.

Semuanya diam, merinding.

"Saudara Nara! Anda tahu mengapa kelompok Anda dibawa kemari?" ketus Pein lagi, kali ini lebih tajam kepada ketua kelompok, Shikamaru Nara.

"Ya. Saya dan kelompok saya minta maaf kepada senior sekalian bahwasanya saya dan kelompok kurang memperhatikan tentang disiplin dan masalah tugas itu, mohon kiranya dimaafkan dikarenakan ulah saya selagi ketua kelompok yang ceroboh untuk menangani semuanya. Maka dari itu, marilah kita panjatkan puji dan syukur atas kehadirat DJ-sama karena atas izinnya lah, kita dapat berkumpul kembali dalam keadaan sehat walafiat. Berdoa sesuai dengan kepercayaan masing-masing. Berdoa, dimulai!" Shikamaru si ketua berkata semuanya dalam satu nafas. Sekarang bocah kepala nanas itu menundukkan kepala sambil bibirnya komat-kamit berdoa. Tindakannya itu diikuti pula dengan semua anggota kelompoknya.

Deidara yang sedang bersender di sudut ruangan itu, langsung tersedak abu rokoknya sendiri melihat fenomena ini.

Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, para interogator ikut-ikutan latah ama kelakuan kelompok Nara tersebut. Mereka juga ikutan berdoa!

*_toeeeeeeeeeng!*_

"_Apa-apaan ini? Masa Cuma gue sih yang waras di sini, un?" _Pikir Deidara yang sebenernya pengen ngebantai temen-temennya yang latah ini.

"_Dan lagi, rasa-rasanya gue kenal deh dengan cara berdoa yang kayak gini….Cih, si Hidan sialan, un! Ngebuat anak orang jadi sesat gini!"_

.

BRAK!

Kursi di depan Deidara ditaboknya sampai kebelah dua. Rokoknya dia banting dan diinjak ke lantai.

"KALIAN INI HARI GINI MASIH SESAT! GAHOL DOOONG, UN! TOBAAAAT!" Deidara berteriak kepada juniornya dengan suara membahana terdengar seantero kampus, "Kita disini bukan untuk acara kawinan, un! Sekarang kita, interogator, pengen tau apakah kalian cukup pintar bawa otak kalian sampe ke sini! Apa kalian cukup pintar sampe-sampe berani terlambat menyerahkan tugas dan berhadapan dengan kami, un?" Deidara terengah-engah saking keselnya marah ke junior. Dan kesel ngeliat kenapa temen se-timnya juga ikutan ga waras kayak juniornya.

"Dan lagi, KALIAAN, un!" Deidara sekarang nyemprot temen se-timnya interogasinya, "Malah ikutan sesat….un..Terus saya berjuang sendiri. Tak apalah, tak usah pedulikan saya, un.." Deidara pundung, diam di pojokan.

"_Jiaaah, mulai deh si Deidara. Sindrom sinetronnya kambuh!"_ Pikir Sasori, sweatdrop.

"Ehem! Baiklah, kembali ke topik masalah!" Sasori mulai angkat bicara, "Kalian sebagai manusia dewasa seharusnya malu! Sikap tak disiplin ini kalo kalian bawa terus ke dunia kerja, apa kata dunia?" ujar Sasori.

"Ah, dunia bakal baik-baik aja,Kang! Toh selama kita sebagai manusia seni yang kreatif, masih ada dan masih berpikir untuk mengindahkan karya seni dan membuat dunia jadi penuh warna." Oh, salah satu junior angkat bicara sekarang. Mukanya terlihat kusut karena marah.

Mata Deidara langsung menangkap visualisasi mulut pedas sang junior, yang ternyata adalah….seorang perempuan. Cantik! Rambutnya dikuncir _ponytail, _putih dan langsing. Sepasang mata _aquamarine-_nya kini menatap tajam ke arah Sasori. Dan lagi, suaranya itu….uuuuhh! Syahrono aja kalah merdu, deh!

Sesuatu!

Mata Deidara gabisa lepas dari sosok perempuan itu. Jantungnya berdebar ga karuan, mulutnya nganga, matanya terbelalak. Perutnya mules serasa ada yang masukin kupu-kupu ke dalamnya. Pikirannya melayang ke suatu taman yang indah dimana ia lagi menari dengan ratusan penari latar, sambil menyambut si perempuan tadi sebagai ratu dansanya, dengan iringan lagu Chaiyya-Chaiyya. Yah, mereka India-indiaan.

Deidara berusaha kembali meraih kesadarannya. Ia tersenyum. Lalu menghampiri si gadis pirang tersebut, yang sekarang mata _aquamarine-_nya berlaih ke mata Deidara.

"Oh, jadi menurut Anda, datang terlambat menyerahkan tugas karena terlalu banyak berpikir tentang proses kreatif adalah tindakan yang benar, eh, Ino Yamanaka, un?" Deidara mencondongkan tubuhnya membaca _nametag _si gadis sehingga wajahnya hanya berada beberapa senti di depan wajah Ino, si gadis _aquamarine _itu. Wajah Ino tidak gentar, tetap dengan pendiriannya dan menatap lurus ke mata Deidara.

"_Aduh, natapnya jangan gitu banget dong, un! Bisa gila gueeeee!" _teriak batin Deidara. Jantungnya berdebar lebih ga karuan lagi. Kalau saja aturan tentang 'dilarang menyentuh junior sedikit pun' itu dihapus, mungkin Deidara sudah membawa Ino kabur dari situ. Lalu lamunan Deidara buyar dengan suara indah Ino.

"Tidak masalah, selama saya tetap bisa bersama dengan kelompok saya dan melakukan ini bersama-sama!" tajam Ino lagi.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHHAA! You are sooooo naïve, kid, un!" Tawa Deidara, sinis, kuntilanak aja merinding denger ketawanya tadi. "Kalo Anda kebanyakan mikir, kreatif lah begitu, tapi kalo ga diserahin ke mereka yang bakal nikmatin karya kita ya percumaaaaa, un! Percuma kebanyakan mikir, kalo ga ada satu pun orang yang kenal karya kita, un! Ngerti?"

"Saya gak ngerti Kang! Yang saya tahu, asalkan karya itu adalah hasil bersama dan bisa diwariskan ke generasi selanjutnya, walaupun terlambat pun tidak masalah. Kami tidak pernah menyesal!" Jawab Shikamaru, yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Ino sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Sudah cukup, Deidara!" Teriak Pein membahana ke seluruh ruangan, "Kau mundurlah! Kelompok Shikamaru, bagaimana pun juga, sehebat apapun hasil karya Anda, tidak akan berguna jika tidak didasari oleh DISIPLIN! Dan untuk saudari Ino Yamanaka, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Anda masuk interogasi. Saya harap, kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi. Karena saya sudah muak melihat wajah Anda!" Kata Pein lagi, sedikit kasar kali ini.

"_Tapi gue ga muak, Pein…..Ada Ino, un.."_ batin Deidara. Lalu ia kembali ke posisi dimana ia merokok sebelumnya. Pura-pura berdecak marah. Padahal…..ehhhmmmmm….

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memang tidak menyesal untuk terlambat lagi, berarti kalian juga tidak menyesal untuk melawan kami, eh? Sekarang, ketua kelompok, maju ke depan untuk mengambil kertas di meja depan Anda. Anda punya waktu 1 menit untuk berdiskusi tentang topik tersebut. Yak, mulai!" Sasori mengambil alih komando, yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan komando Pein. Langsung Shikamaru maju mengambil kertas di depannya dan berunding dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

_1 jam kemudian…_

Setelah perdebatan sengit mengenai kenapa Monalisa itu tersenyum, ga cemberut, akhirnya debat itu selesai juga. Walaupun sebenarnya komentar dari Nara hampir sempurna, tapi kembali lagi ke hukum bahwa senior di sini akan selalu benar! Hahahahahaha!

"Jangan lupa tugas tambahan itu diserahkan besok pagi bersamaan dengan tugas pokok lainnya. Okeh, bubar!" Tajam Pein, semena-mena kepada juniornya.

Kelompok Shikamaru pun meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Deidara 'sedikit' menahan Ino.

"Jangan telat lagi, Yamanaka….un!" Kata Deidara kepada Ino, dengan nada mengancam yang volumenya hampir seperti berbisik itu.

"Enggak akan! Lagian saya ga mau ketemu Akang lagi….." jawab Ino, ketus.

Deidara sedikit tersentak.

"Karena nafas Akang BAU rokok!" Lanjut Ino lagi, sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

.

Deidara sontak terkejut sekali, hatinya pengen nangis saat itu juga. Hiks…cowok mana yang ga sakit ati dikatain BAU sama cewek pujaannya? Nada dan intonasi Ino saat berkata BAU sangat jelas, lugas dan cukup lama mengendap di otak Deidara.

Jangan salah paham dulu, Deidara! Sebenernya tadi itu Ino cukup kesal karena sejak awal dia sudah merasa kalah sejak dikatain 'kalo ga ada yang ngenalin karya kamu ya percuma!'. Namun sayangnya, Deidara gak menyadarinya dan malah sibuk mikir kapan ospek ini selesai dan bisa ngajak Ino berdamai dan jalan-jalan.

Dan…..

Sejak saat itu pula, Deidara langsung berhenti merokok.

_**End of Flashback -**_

.

.

.

Kembali ke saat Deidara setelah menerima telepon dari Kakuzu, sodara-sodara!

Langsung si Deidara ngubek-ngubek isi laci di mejanya dan mencari album foto. Di dalam salah satu fotonya, ada gambar ia dan Ino lagi berhadap-hadapan dengan latar api unggun. Itu foto waktu Deidara kena giliran pada saat games _truth or dare_-nya di malam puncak ospek. Kebetulan ia dapat pasangan mainnya bareng Ino.

Deidara menatap lembut foto itu.

.

_Beauty is Art._

_Art is a BANG!_

_Beautiful, I want to BANG you…._

_Because, you are the most beautiful art._

_._

"JIAAAAAAAH! KENAPA NIH GUEEEE, UNNN!" Deidara treak-treak sendiri prustasi di dalem kamarnya.

"WOOOOYY, BERISIK! TANEMAN GUA PADA MATI GARA-GARA DENGER SUARA LO!" Rupanya si Zetsu, tetangga di kamar sebelah merasa terganggu. Sedari tadi dia ngegedor-gedor dinding pembatas antara kamarnya dengan kamar Deidara.

.

Deidara sejenak menatap kosong si foto sampe foto itu kegeeran, dan akhirnya…..

"AHA! Kenapa gue ga bikin itu aja yah, un!" Deidara mendapatkan ilham, pada akhirnya.

.

Ilham: "manggil saya?"

Author: "Sapa kamu? BUKAAAAAN! Minggir, minggir, minggir! Seenaknya aja masuk fic orang!"

.

Langsung, Deidara mengambil kertas dan pensil andalannya. Mengguratkan sesuatu di atas kertas itu, menggambar sketsa berupa garis lekukan-lekukan…._yang mirip seperti lekukan wanita._

.

.

.

_To be continued._

**Deidara: wuaaaaah, kemana aja nih si author, un! Gara-gara lo ga nerusin ni cerita, sidang gue jadi terhambat juga neeh, un!**

**Author: soriiii banget Dei….si gue orang sibuk!**

**Deidara: Alaaaah, paling juga sibuk nametin game, un!**

***Deidara dibekep author pake kolor bekas Pein***

**Sorii ya teman-teman, agak lama apdetnya! Yah, si Dei ada benernya juga sih..hehehehe…tapi selain itu, author juga lagi miskin inspirasi. wkwkwkwkwkw… *ngeles***

**Oiya, chapter ini emang pembuka untuk ke chapter Eksperimen part II nya, habisnya kalo tiba-tiba ga dijelasin, takutnya ga nyambung. Lagian takut jadi kepanjangan juga. Yah, males juga kan kalo bacanya kepanjangan?**

**Semoga temen-temen semua suka…. -_-" *bungkuk 45*******

**Nantikan chapter berikutnya yah! Kira-kira Deidara mau bikin apa yah?**

**Seperti biasa, Review pliss…. **


	5. Deidara Bereksperimen part II

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**suzanessa present:**

**DEIDARA NYEKRIPSI**

**Warning: typo(s), alurnya amburadul, kata-kata ga jelas, dsb.**

**Syukuuur Alhamdulillah kita panjatkan kepada Tuhan YME atas terselesaikannya chapter ini… **

**Ini cerita lanjutan dari chap sebelumnya. Alur ceritanya mulai maju lagi nih, hhahahahahha! *emang kmaren2 udah maju yah?***

**Ah, wateper lah!**

**Oh ya, author ngucapiin makasiiiih banget yang udah ngereview...yaitu, kepada sodara:**

**Ritard.S. Quint**

**sakura dancer**

**Anggie Uchiha**

**Irma 2306**

**Shogai Karin**

**Nah, khusus crossmaster, arti 'BANG you' dlm surat di chap sebelumnya, mudah2an bisa kejawap di fic ini. wkwkwkwkwkkw…**

**Oke deh, here's the story!**

_**Happy reading!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

_Sukses dibuat nostalgia oleh Kakuzu sang staf keuangan kampus, Deidara mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat eksperimen selanjutnya. Ia kemudian membuat sketsa berupa garis-garis lekukan yang mirip dengan lekukan tubuh seorang wanita._

_Namun pertanyaannya adalah, lekukan tubuh siapakah itu?_

_Dan….mampukah Deidara tahan iman menghadapi godaan yang datang tak terkira itu?_

.

************************** Deidara Bereksperimen (part II) ***************************

**.**

(srettt….sret…sret) Suara karbon pensil Deidara beradu gesek dengan kertas _sketchbook_ nya. Terlihat muka Dei yang sangat serius sampe bibirnya manyun dan keringat yang bercucuran saking konsentrasinya. Tangan senimannya beraksi dengan lihai di atas kertas menggambar lekukan demi lekukan yang saling menyambung, dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah gambar tubuh seorang wanita.

"Unn, salah ah! Ga nyeni!" Dei marah-marah prustasi dan merobek kertas sketsanya, meremasnya, lalu dimakan!

.

Deidara: "Author sarap! Gue disuruh makan kertas, un!"

Author: "Sori-sori! Salahkan si jari ini dah, salah ketik tadi!"

Deidara: "Ah, teori, un!"

.

Yang benar adalah, Dei meremas kertas sketsanya, lalu dilempar ke ujung ruangan.

Padahal ga nyeni darimana coba? Gambarnya berupa gambar realistis yang mirip dengan aslinya, tentunya dengan khas aliran _superflat _ miliknya. Semua jarang ada yang bisa, kecuali Deidara ini. Toh ujung-ujungnya bakal diledakin juga!

Yah, apa boleh buat. Perfeksionisme dan idealis Deidara membuat Deidara mengulang kembali coretannya dari awal. Kali ini dia tidak ingin gagal. Ini harus sempurna. Ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama, yah setidaknya 2 jam lah, walaupun cuma bikin sketsanya doank. Karena yang akan dibuatnya adalah….

.

"_The beauty is art…. but the most beautiful art, is you…Ino, un."_ batin Deidara, sambil dengan bangga menatap hasil sketsanya yang sudah jadi.

"_So….. I HAVE TO BANG YOU, UN! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!" _Deidara ketawa nista di ujung tebing dengan ombak samudra yang bergulung-gulung sadis di bawahnya. Efek yang sangat lebay kalo menurut author pribadi, sih..

.

Ino: "Apaan? Jadi gue mau diledakin gitu?"

Deidara: "Jangan salah paham, Ino, unn…gue mau ngeledakin hatimu.."

Ino: "….." *sweatdrop*

.

Okeh, back to story, sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah air!

Yah, walaupun Deidara baru kenal Ino 2 taun yang lalu sejak Ospek jurusan kemaren, tapi rasanya kayak udah kenal deket banget. Banyak kesamaan yang mereka temukan, kayak model rambut pirang mereka serupa dan wajah mereka yang mirip. Katanya Itachi nih ya, kalo ada cowo ama cewe yang wajahnya mirip, katanya bakal jodoh!

Deidara semula ga percaya ama yang kayak gituan. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, dari pertemuan pertamanya di Ospek, dapet peran maen bareng di games _truth or dare _waktu malam puncak, sering kuliah umum dan kerja kelompok bareng pas di himpunan, kayaknya perkataan Itachi tadi ada benarnya juga. Buktinya, Dei sampe sekarang berhubungan in-….ehmm… masih berteman baik dengan Ino.

Yah, untuk sekarang kita skip lah proses deketnya gimana, ntar klo diceritain di sini, author kudu rubah genre fic nya donk..hehehehehe… Dan lagian bakal panjang banget ceritanya. Pokoknya sekarang ceritanya, Dei berteman baik dengan Ino dan temen-temen juniornya sampai sekarang.

.

.

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, Deidara mulai mengambil alat pahatnya dan berdiri menghadap batu pahatnya yang tingginya 4 meter itu (Author sendiri bingung, si Dei dapet tuh batu darimana, ya?).

Okeh, dia mulai memahat dengan tenang. Konsep yang ingin dia kerjakan sekarang adalah diorama, diorama seorang gadis bernama Ino yang sedang berpose duduk di atas dahan pohon sambil menyiumi aroma bunga kosmos, dengan posisi kaki kiri ditekuk menapak ke dahan pohon dan kaki kanannya menjuntai ke bawah. Rambutnya yang pirang dibiarkan berkibar oleh angin secara artistik. Bener-bener imajinasi cinta dari Tuan Muda Deidara lah pokonya!

Konsep diorama ini didapet pas Deidara pernah suatu hari mergokin Ino lagi di atas pohon (monyet donk?) pas jam kuliah kosong, ia menyiumi bunga kosmos, bunga kesukaannya (enggak dimakan kok bunganya, emangnya Suzanna?).

.

.

.

_7 jam kemudian….._

JRENG…JRENG…JREEEEEEEEEENG!

"YES! Selesai, un!" Teriak Deidara, mengelap keringat yang menetes di lehernya. Deidara menatap bangga pada sesosok pahatan batu buatannya. Lekukan dan kemiringan yang sempurna, efek 3 dimensinya juga realistik. Lalu tiba-tiba Deidara berdiri tegak, mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan kaki kanannya ke depan, ia berkata…

"_Sempurna, un!" _katanya, sembari bergaya ala Damian sang magician terkenal itu.

"Ah, kalo sempurna gini sih pasti lo udah lulus bareng gue kemaren," tiba-tiba ada suara laki-laki yang datang dari pintu studio yang kebetulan ga ditutup itu.

"WOAH! Itachi, un! Jantungan gua…lu ngetok dulu kek napa, un!" Deidara terperanjat. Oh, ternyata Itachi toh yang barusan masuk ke studionya.

Yah, godaan pertama telah tiba, yaitu Itachi.

"Ya, pintu lo ga ditutup! Lagian lo berisik banget dari tadi ngegetok palu ga berenti-brenti." Lalu mata onix Itachi beralih kepada hasil mahakarya Deidara. "Oh, jadi ini toh yang lo buat untuk skripsi lo? Keren! Eh, itu kan Ino yah?" Itachi menyipitkan matanya.

"Yha, begitulah, un!" jawab Deidara, garuk-garuk kepala dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

…. siiiiiiiiiiiing… *mendadak sunyi*

"Eh, un…" Deidara menatap kosong Itachi sambil sweatdrop. Otaknya telat nyadar kalo ia secara ga langsung baru aja ngasih tau satu rahasia paling dalem kepada sahabat onix nya itu. Rahasia kalo dirinya memuja Ino Yamanaka sejak lama.

"WOAAAH, UN! Ini…ini…un….yaaah…zzzzz" Reaksi Dei lambat banget. Sudah terlambat, Deidara! Nasi telah menjadi nasi liwet. Itachi udah sadar kalo Deidara ternyata _had a deep crush on _Ino Yamanaka.

"Buseeeeet lo, Dei! Oh, ternyata! Lo kok ga ngasih tau gue kalo lo suka Yamanaka?" Kata Itachi yang ketawa-ketawa ga jelas tanda kemenangan.

"Sssssstt….jangan keras-keras, un!"

"Huahahahahahahhahahaa! Kita kan udah sahabatan lama Dei! Masa masih sembunyi-sembunyi gini sih? Ah, payah! Prustasi lo!" kata Itachi, seraya berjalan mendekati diorama raksasa itu, dan mengamatinya dengan teliti.

"Sialan lo, Chi, un! Yah, habisnya…gue ngeri kalo ini mpe ketauan Pein, ato Tobi, ato Sasori, ato Kisame, ato Konan gitu…un… Bisa kacaw dunia persilatan!"

"Yah, tapi bukan berarti lo juga harus ngeri ketauan ama gue kan?" Kata Itachi, ada sedikit nada penyesalan di suaranya.

"Eh, by the way.." Itachi lanjut bicara lagi, "Kayaknya ada yang aneh deh…." Itachi tak melepaskan pandangannya pada diorama itu.

"Apaan, un?"

"Aneh aja, posenya udah indah, shadow nya dapet, realistiknya oke, cantik, pahatannya halus, cumaa….." Itachi makin memicingkan matanya.

"Cumaaaaa….un…"

"Cumaaa…..sayang, kok dadanya rata begitu sih?"

"HAH! Masa, un?"

Itachi menunjuk ke arah dada. Benar! Rata! Ga ada visualisasi berupa gumpalan lemak di dada yang biasa jadi identitas bagi manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan itu!

Deidara nge_blushing, _"Yah..kalo itu sih, un…."

Yah, jujur saja. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama Deidara dalam membuat pahatan berupa tubuh manusia (biasanya kan bikin uler-uleran, naga-nagaan, burung-burungan, dst). Apalagi ini adalah pahatan menyerupai sosok gadis idamannya. Dalam pembuatannya, Deidara merasa canggung sendiri ketika hendak membuat bagian gumpalan lemak tersebut. Asal tau aja, pembuatan yang paling lama adalah di bagian dada itu. Bukan karena susah, tapi karena malunya itu lho… Jadi diputuskan untuk bagian itu, Dei skip saja.

Sayangnya, mata Itachi lebih jeli melihat kekurangan ini.

"Hmm, jadi mirip kadal! Hahahahaha!" Itachi berkata tanpa rasa bersalah. Yang tak disadarinya telah membuat hati sahabat pirangnya tersebut jadi panas banget!

_Mirip kadal….dal…dal….dal… _ - *Ini gema ceritanya*

_Kadal…kadal…kadal…._

_Kadal…_

_._

Deidara menggeram, mukanya berubah merah dan panas, giginya gemerutukkan, tangannya mengepal, urat-uratnya bermunculan, rambutnya berkibar-kibar.

Yah, kalo di film Naruto, pasti si Deidara bilang gini:

"_Inilah yang paling kubenci dari kalian yang bersaudara! Mata sok tenang dan sok cool begitu yang mengganggu pemandangan! Mata yang merendahkan seniku itu tak bisa dimaafkan!"_

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

_._

"Eh, siapa yang mirip kadal?" Tiba-tiba ada suara perempuan lembut yang datang menghampiri telinga Dei yang panas kala itu. Mendadak perubahan dirinya ke Joutai 2 terhenti oleh sesosok bagai malaikat pujaannya, sedang berdiri di ambang pintunya.

Baiklah, godaan paling mutakhir telah datang ke depan pintu studio Deidara.

Kalo dibandingkan dengan godaan skripsi yang satu ini, godaan-godaan yang sebelumnya jadi ga ada apa-apanya.

Suara Tobi maen gamelan pake panci? Lewaaaaat…..

Atraksi Sasori maen debus pake bonekanya? Juga lewaaat!

Bau menyan super kuat yang bikin idung keselek dan mulut tersumbat dari kamar Hidan? Itu apalagi, LEWAAAAT!

Suara 'ah..ah..uh..uh..' dari kamar Pein yang lagi nyetel DVD berjudul 'Kuntilanak Mendesah' dengan volume suara 100 pun… ah, apalagi itu..KAGAK LEPEL! *Level pake 'p'*

Namun, tak ada yang menyamai level godaan super tinggi seperti….

"Ino? Un….." Deidara mendadak nge_blushing._

Yah, godaan mutakhir itu adalah…Ino Yamanaka.

Ino berdiri terheran-heran di ambang pintu studio Deidara. Wajah innocent-nya itu loh…uhh, bikin hati Deidara ketar-ketir! Disebelahnya Ino, tiba-tiba menyembul kepala durennya Pein.

"Oy Dei! Udah lama gue ga ganggu lo lagi! Gue masuk yah!" Kata Pein, berjalan masuk ke studio tanpa menghiraukan reaksi dari yang punya studio.

Sementara Deidara masih cengo ngeliatin Ino. Sadar dengan keberadaan karyanya yang kadal itu, Deidara mendadak lari keluar dari studionya, mendorong Ino di depannya beberapa langkah, dan menutup studio di belakangnya.

"Aha…hahahahaha! Tumben Ino ke sini, un?" Deidara ketawa maksa nutupin nista dirinya. Keringet dingin ngucur ga henti-hentinya di tangan Dei.

"Eh, enggak ko Dei-senpai. Cuma kebetulan tadi ketemu Pein-senpai di jalan. Terus aku diajak kemari ama dia. Nah, kebetulan…kata Pein-senpai, Dei-senpai lagi bikin proyek kan ya? Hmm….jadi…..ini…" Tangan lembut Ino menyodorkan 1 set kotak makan lengkap dengan minumannya.

"Eh, apa ini, Ino-chan, un?" *widiiiiih, mendadak manggil 'chan' eeuy! Pirikitiew!*

"Ehmmm…ini ga seberapa sih. Karena tau Dei-senpai pasti sibuk sampe lupa makan. Makanya aku bikinin makan siang." Ino menunduk dan wajahnya memerah. Makin mirip ama bintang iklan pembersih wajah yang katanya putih merona itu.

"Hah, serius nih, un? Jadi ngerepotin…un…" Dei menerima bekalnya dengan tersipu-sipu kucing!

.

Author: "Ah, bilang aja lo laper Dei!"

Deidara: "Berisik, un! Gua jadiin sesembahan ke Hidan mau lo?"

.

"Gapapa kok, senpai. Lagian takut senpai kelupaan waktu terus kurang gizi, terus mati kelaperan, terus kyuubi di dalem senpai bangun n menghancurkan seisi kampus. Terus senpai ngegantiin Naruto jadi pemeran utama cerita, dan…." kata Ino khawatir, berbicara dengan satu nafas.

"Hah? Kyuubi, un? Sapa yang bilang gitu, un?"

"Umm…Pein-senpai." Jawab Ino, tanpa dosa.

"_Sialan lo, Pein, un! Ternyata lo tau sejak awal kalo gue suka ma Ino, dan berani ngibulin gadis tak berdosa ini, un! Ga akan gue maapin!" _teriak batin Deidara, mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Un, kagak mpe gitunya kaliii! Si Pein mah tukang ngibul! Jangan percaya, Ino-chan, un! Hahahahaha!"

GEDEBUM!

Sementara ada suara ledakan dari dalam studio Deidara. Dei tersenyum lemah, tanda pasrah. Untungnya Ino ga nyadar.

"Iya sih, aku mikirnya juga gitu. Hahahahhaa! " Ino tertawa manis. Deidara ga kuat! Pengen nyium! Uh, tahaaaan…tahaaaan…fuah!

Lalu mata _aquamarine _Ino menangkap luka-luka terbakar dan tergores di tangan Deidara.

"Eh, senpai, tangannya kenapa? Banyak luka gitu…." Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Ah, gapapa kok, un! Biasa ini mah kalo lagi pro….."

"Coba sini aku liat!" Ino menarik paksa tangan Deidara, tangan khas yang besar dan kasar milik seorang laki-laki yang suka bekerja keras. Tangan lembut Ino menyentuh lembut luka Dei. Mendadak terngiang lagu 'Terima Kasih Cinta' nya Afghan di benak Deidara. Waktu berjalan jadi lambaaaaaaaat sekali.

"_Terima kasih Tuhaaaaaaannn, un!" _Deidara bersyukur dalam hati.

DUAAAAARRRR! GEDEBUUM!

Suara ga jelas kembali menggelegar dari studio Deidara. Sementara yang punya studio panik berat dalem ati.

"Eh, suara apaan itu?" Ino mule curiga.

"Woah, biasa…kepiting peliharaan aku lagi beranak, un!"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! TRETEK..TEK..TEK..TEK…

Oke, suara ledakannya makin mengkhawatirkan.

"Masuk yuk! Takut kenapa-kenapa. Sambil ngerawat luka senpai ini. Yuk!" Ino memaksa menerobos masuk ke studionya melewati Dei. Tapi ditahan ama Dei.

"Wueh, tunggu dulu…gapapa kok, Ino-chan, un!"

"_Mencurigakan….." _pikir Ino. "Nyantai aja kali senpai, aku ga bakal ngigit kok… Aku pengen liat hasil karya senpai juga, yah…pliiiiiiiiiisss.."

"Wah, soal itu…anu…un, Ino-chan…."

.

"WASEEEEEEEEEEK! UHUUUUUUUUUUYYY! PRIKITTIIIIIIIWW!"

Teriak keceriaan nista dari 2 makhluk sinting di dalam studio Deidara diikuti dengan suara ledakan yang mengkhawatirkan, membuat Ino makin penasaran dengan kehebatan apa yang dibuat oleh Tuan Muda Deidara ini. Deidara yang masih cengo tak sempat menahan Ino untuk masuk ke studionya.

CEKLEK!

Sudah terlambat. Ino sudah memasuki ruangan studio, dan langkahnya sontak terhenti ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan di depannya.

.

JRENG…JRENG…JRENG…JREEEEEEEENGG!

TADAAAAAAAAAA!

"Ha….un…." Deidara ga sempat berkata-kata, mulutnya langsung nganga. Lalu, menepok jidat, _"Mati gue, un!"_

.

"SURPRIIIIIIIISSEEEEE!" Tereak Itachi dan Pein bersamaan, sambil berpose di depan hasil karya Deidara, bagaikan cewek-cewek aduhai di tayangan Super Dead 3 Milyar itu.

Pein dan Itachi amat bangga dengan hasil dekorasi dan renovasi karya Deidara sebelumnya. Kemana perginya diorama Ino yang cantik sedang menyiumi bunga itu? Kemanaaa? Jangan coba-coba nanya ke Ayu Tong-Tong karena doi juga lagi nyasar nyari alamat palsu!

Sekarang yang terpampang di depan Deidara dan Ino saat itu adalah diorama Ino dengan pose yang 'membahayakan'. Membahayakan syahwat lelaki, khususnya.

"_Ini pasti kerjaan si Pein, un!" _Deidara pengen nangis dalem ati. Ia hanya berdiri dan ga sempet berkata-kata.

"Sori, Dei. Si Pein susah banget diatur," kata Itachi, sambil megangin empeng dan popok.

"Gilak, lu kira gue bocah apa pake empeng segala? Jangan muna lo, Chi! Tadi lo kan yang paling semangat nambal-nambalin bagian dadanya Ino pake tanah liat!" Tereak Pein kepada Itachi dengan volume berbisik.

"Apa-apaan ini woy, un! Mana patung gue, un?" Bibir Deidara membentuk kata-kata tanpa suara yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh Itachi dan Pein tersebut. Maksudnya supaya Ino ga denger.

"Lah, ini gue modif sedikit, Dei! Jangan marah yah, bagus kan?" Balas Pein.

"Bukan modif ini mah! Ngerombak! Keterlaluan banget, un! Masa dadanya doank yang keliatan,un? Ini sih lebih gede dari punyanya Bu Tsunade!" Balas Deidara lagi. Dei melirik takut-takut kepada Ino.

.

Sementara itu, bagaimana reaksi Ino?

"Ini….ini…Siapa yang buat?" kata Ino, terbata-bata.

"Ya, tentu saja Deidara yang buat!" Jawab Itachi dan Pein bersamaan.

"_WHAT! UN…."_

Sementara itu, Ino tak bisa berkata-kata, badannya gemetaran. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya yang lembut itu.

Nah, loh, Dei!

"Ino-chan, unn….err…err…Ini bukan seperti apa yang kamu liat, un!"

Tapi air mata Ino, malah bertambah deras.

"Eh, Ino-chan…Let me explain this, un!" Deidara sok Inggris. Ia nyari kesempatan buat megang-megang bahu Ino. Dan sekarang, Ino akhirnya mulai kuat berbicara.

"Ini…aku baru tau…kalo…..kalo….."

Mata semua orang yang di situ mulai melotot penasaran.

"Kaloo…..AKU BARU TAU KALO TERNYATA AKU SESEKSI ITU YA? HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Tereak Ino menggila. Lalu ia berlari mendekati dioramanya sendiri, dan mengelus-ngelusnya. Ino mulai menangis gembira dan menggila.

Toloooong, ada Ino gila!

Ino gila!

Ino saraap!

Semua yang ada di situ pada cengo dan sweatdrop. Ino langsung nanya-nanya ama Pein dan Itachi, sekalian konsultasi tentang gimana caranya bikin diorama kayak gini. Yah, tentu saja mereka berdua (Pein dan Itachi) bilang cuma Deidara yang tau caranya.

"Iiiih, Deidara-senpai pinter deh! Unyuuuu…" Ino menggila dengan melemparkan kecup basahnya dari jauh ke arah Deidara, yang masih juga memutih, lebih putih dari dioramanya sekarang.

'Aduh, itu…un, ahah….ahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Deidara ketawa kenceng banget bermaksud nutupin tangisannya karena prustasi, "_Aduh, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan hidupku ini, un? Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan hidup ini, un_!" Kalo Deidara nemu tali rapia disitu, langsung gantung diri deh… Malu banget!

*keleyeng….keleyeng…..* BRUK!

Deidara pingsan di tempat!

"Loh, Dei! Kenapa Dei! WOY!" Itachi mule panik ketika ngeliat sahabatnya itu pingsan.

"Dei! Dei! Salah gue Dei! Gue ganti pake paket lengkap DVD 'Kuntilanak Mendesah', deh! Bangun dooooong, hiks!" Pein ikut-ikutan panik.

"Yah, Dei-senpai…(Hiks) Bangun donk! (Hiks….hiks…)" Ino menangis sambil megangin tangan Deidara.

"Pein! Tolong panggilin Kisame ke sini! Cepetan!" Tereak Itachi sambil nyodorin HP miliknya. Langsung Pein ngehubungi Kisame pake pulsa Itachi.

.

.

.

_1 jam kemudian…_

Deidara mencoba membuka matanya yang berat. Terlihat sedikit demi sedikit bayangan sosok-sosok yang mengerubunginya semakin jelas. Sosok itu ada Itachi, Pein, Ino, dan Kisame.

"Woh, gue tadi kenapa, un?"

"Yah, malah nanya lo! Lo pingsan tadi, gatau napa dah!" Jawab Pein, galak.

"Kalo lo pingsan terus, bisa-bisa langsung tamat nih fic-nya! Gawat kan! Lo belom lulus!" Kata Itachi juga.

"Untung ada Kisame-senpai cepet-cepet dateng ke sini. Dia kan jadi medic waktu ospek jurusan kemaren," kata Ino yang matanya berkaca-kaca, tanpa melepaskan tangan Deidara sedikitpun.

"Oh, Kisame jadi medik toh, un….."

Sadar dong Deeeeeiii! Aneh ga sih kalo IKAN macam Kisame ini jadi medik?

"Hah, Kisame jadi medik, un?" Akhirnya saraf otak Dei mule nyambung kembali, "Hah, jadi….dia juga ngasih napas buatan ke gue, un?"

"Iya dong, manis…." jawab Kisame, dengan suara mirip banci preman.

"_WADEPAAAK,un…."_

_KLUK!_

_"  
><em>_"DEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!" _Tereak semuanya bersamaan._  
><em>

Kepala Deidara terkulai lemas lagi. Pantes aja mulutnya nyium-nyium bau anyir gitu dari tadi.

Sementara temen-temennya harus berjuang kembali untuk menyadarkan Deidara yang pengsan.

_Poor you, Deidara…._

.

.

.

_To be continued…._

_._

**Tenaaaang, ceritanya bakal lanjut lagi kok! **

**hehehehehe…**

**Makasih yaa, yang udah ngikutin fic ini mpe sekarang!**

**Yah, mungkin untuk pairing DeiIno-nya nyusul saja lah yah….Pokonya nantikan saja deh kejutan ceritanya! hahahahhaa….**

**Terus lanjutkan semangat author dengan ngasih Review yaaa!**

**Ahey, kecup basah dari Deidara, un!**


	6. Deidara Prustasi, Dukun Pun Bertindak!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**suzanessa present:**

**DEIDARA NYEKRIPSI**

**Warning: typo(s), alurnya amburadul, ceritanya kepanjangan, OOC, dsb**

**Hahaahahaha….Sudahlah, langsung baca sajjo isinya… Daku lagi agak males bikin basa-basi. Huehehehehe…**

**Selamat menikmati!**

_Deidara saking prustasinya mpe pergi ke Hidan, dukun terkenal bersertifikasi halal, bahkan lebih halal dari Ki Joko Cerdas itu. Pergi ke dukun, malah bikin seneng ato malah nambah sengsara yah?_

**.**

.

.

Pada suatu malam yang dingin, tersebutlah ada seekor kucing berbulu hitam belang-belang abu, sedang berjalan di atas genteng rumah. Ia berjalan bak model di atas _catwalk_. Lha jelas lah _catwalk, _wong dia itu kucing kok! Ingatlah itu! Kalo dia harimau ya jadi _tigerwalk, _kalo dia hiu ya jadi _sharkwalk! _Lantas apa yang ingin dilakukannya? Oh, cuma ke tempat sampah kok… Ga lebih!

.

Sodara-sodara readers: "MANA CERITANYA, ODONG?" *author digetok palu dilempar piso ditebas samehada dijadiin sesembahan*

Author: "GUA BELOM SELESEI CERITA WOOOOY!"

.

_Ehem!_

Ketika si kucing item belang abu tersebut hendak melompat ke tempat sampah, dari genteng rumah seberang, terdapat segerombolan kucing jantan yang kesengsem ngeliat gaya lompatan anggunnya kucing item abu yang diketahui gendernya adalah betina.

"_SWIT…SWIIIIIIIW….MAOONG! MAOOONG!"_ Para pejantan itu menyahuti kucing betina itu sambil kebelet kawin (gimana caraaaa yak, itu kucing tereak '_swit swiiiw' _gitu _?)_.

Lalu, salah stau gerombolan pejantan tersebut akhirnya memulai pembicaraan… Yah, berhubung author ngerti bahasa kucing, jadi bisa diterjemahkan seperti ini.

.

Kucing 1: "Ajiiiib, kece bener dah itu yang belang abu!"

Kucing 2: "Yoi mameeen, kece!" (ngejilat-jilat bijinya)

Kucing 3: "Heh, mata lo! Juling bener dah ngeliatin tu betina! Itu istri gue!"

Kucing 1 & 2: "Oh…."

Kucing 3: " By the way…kalian pernah dikasih makan ga ama yang ngehuni kosan sebelah sono? (sambil nunjuk ke bangunan kosan bertingkat tiga yang mana ada satu-satunya jendela yang masih nyala lampunya). Katanya doi belom lulus dan kemaren nyoba proyek tapi digagalin temennya."

Kucing 1 dan Kucing 2: "HUAAAPPPPPPAAAH?"

Kucing 3: "HUAPPPPAAAAHHH!"

Kucing 1: "Kenape lu?"

Kucing 3 " Kaget juga gue, odong!"

.

Sementara para kucing ngobrol, ada dua ekor burung malam melintas di atas mereka.

Burung 1: "Woy, lu denger kata kucing-kucing barusan kan?"

Burung 2: "Iye gue denger, tentang orang baik yang ga lulus-lulus. Kenapa emang?"

Burung 1: "Katanya orang yang tinggalnya disana noh!" (Nunjuk ke tempat yang sama dengan yang ditunjukin kucing barusan)

Burung 2: "Oh, si Deidara. HUAAPPPPAAHHH? DEIDARA BELOM LULUS?"

Burung 1: "BERISIK LU AH! Jangan nyebarin aib ke makhluk lain dong!"

.

Lalu, kepada sepasang suami istri kodok yang lagi kawin pun ga kalah heboh.

Mbak Kodok: "Duh, duh, duh…Maaas…Jangan berenti dong…Soalnya Deidara belom lulus!"

Mas Kodok: "HUAPPPAAAH? Nyambung banget ye! Yaudah kamu saya kawinin terus sampe Deidara lulus!"

Mbak Kodok: "Aduh Maaasss!"

.

Lalu, di suatu tempat, segerombolan semut di atas pohon deket kosan Deidara.

Semut 1: "Tolong sampaikan kepada Yang Mulia Ratu kalau Deidara belom lulus!"

Semut 2: "HUAPPPAAAHH? Penting ya?" (ngangkat sebelah alisnya…eh, antenanya)

Ratu semut (setelah menerima pesan dari bawahannya): "WAHAI RAKYATKU YANG NISTA! MARI KITA PENGAJIAN BERSAMA UNTUK MEMOHON KELULUSAN DEIDARA!"

Rakyat semut: "HUAPPPPAAAHH?"

.

Akhirnya, di pohon tempat tinggal koloni semut.

Pohon: "Bersabarlah nak Deidara. Bang pohon akan selalu mendukungmu."

Rumput yang Bergoyang: "HUAAAPPPAAAAHHH? BELOM LULUS?"

.

Lalu, matahari kepada bulan.

Matahari: "Ganti shift woy!" (nyolek-nyolek bulan)

Bulan: "(Groook…) HUUUAAAAPPPPAAAHHH? Oh, okeh….."

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, bulan menghilang dari peraduannya. Digantikan oleh matahari yang berjaga, dan ia pun tersenyum kayak di gambar-gambar anak TK.

Hari telah berganti hari, sodara-sodara.

.

.

************************ Deidara Prustasi, Dukun Pun Bertindak! **********************

.

.

Sementara alam semesta sedang heboh ngegosipin dirinya, eh…yang lagi digosipin malah komat kamit ga jelas sambil berlutut. Deidara, orang yang lagi digosipin itu, prustasi berat kenapa belom juga ada tanda-tanda positif.

Hah, hamil?

Bukaaaaan!

Tanda-tanda positif tentang kapan dia cepetan sidang, maksudnya. Deidara ga makan seharian kemaren, ga tidur, tidurpun itu gara-gara dia pingsan di chap sebelumnya. Mau nyusul ke tempat Pak Jiraiya? Ga mungkin banget… Pasalnya si Pak Katak itu ada di luar pulau, tepatnya di Kirigakure. Ada beberapa senior sebelum dia yang nekat datang ke tempat Pak Jiraiya, tapi hasilnya…..

Jiraiya: "Ngapain kamu kemari?"

Senior: "Ng…mau bimbingan Pak. Saya udah boleh sidang belom Pak?"

Jiraiya: "Hah, sana kamu! Urusan di Akatsuki ya di Akatsuki aja! Jangan dibawa-bawa kemari!"

Lalu, senior itu tidak kembali lagi dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya selama beberapa tahun. Ketemu-ketemu udah dijadiin babunya Pak Jiraiya.

Segera Deidara menepis keinginan untuk menemui Pak Jiraiya langsung. Ngeri dia ngebayanginnya juga. Lantas sekarang apa yang hendak dia lakukan?

"Gue udah gatau lagi, un."

Seseorang, ada yang bisa bantu Deidara?

Biasanya kalo lagi galau gini enaknya berdoa kan? Ato ga menggalau ke siapaaa gitu. Nah, berhubung akhir-akhir ini mood si De lagi ga bagus, akhirnya ia gelap mata dan pergi ke suatu tempat yang ditinggalin oleh salah satu temennya. Hmm….Iya temen, buka pacar kok!

.

Deidara menuju Yugakure. Tahukah Anda seseorang yang berasal dari Yugakure? Hhhh... Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hidan, sang mantan mahasiswa rockstar yang tobat jadi umat Jashin. Kali aja dapet pencerahan. Kali aja disaat temen-temen yang waras lagi pada sinting, orang paling sinting kayak Hidan pun bisa jadi waras.

Deidara pergi ke sebuah gubuk tua di tengah sawah Yugakure dengan langkah yang gontai dan lemas. Dibukanya pintu yang dari bilik itu. Tapi ga kebuka-buka! Dei dorong-dorong lagi tu bilik mpe melenyon (what the maksud of '_melenyon' _?). Dei tendang, dibom, diringkes, mpe manggil massa buat ngegedor pintunya juga ga kebuka. Halaaaah…mau usaha aja susah gini!

Tapi ga lama kemudian, si pintu bilik itu kebuka sendiri dengan indahnya.

BWOOOOSH! - Efek asap keluar dari pintu.

Pintu terbuka secara otomatis kayak di lift (sejak kapan ada bilik pintunya otomatis?). Si Dei cengo doang bisanya. Cocoknya ni bilik jadi markas Akatsuki yang baru di film Naruto.

Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, Dei melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga di dalam bilik yang lembab dan bau itu, bau kebo! Dan sampailah di anak tangga terakhir. Bau menyan yang sangat Dei kenal menyengat di hidungnya. Dengan efek cahaya warna merah, menyembunyikan sosok Hidan di balik batu (Udang donk?).

"Bilang kek daritadi kalo pintunya bisa ngebuka sendiri,un!"

"Lagian suruh sapa ngegedor dulu?"

"Kan sopannya kalo mau namu mah ngetok dolo, un!"

"Gue lagi berdoa, monyong!"

"Berdoa, un?" Sejak kapan bir, majalah bokep, cerutu, dalemannya Konan ama ganja jadi pasangan berdoa? Dei menatap curiga ni dukun jejadian!

"Woy, berdoa apaan? Cepetan gue mau menta tolong neh, un!"

"Itu sesajen, kov*_piiip!_ Terus, mule sekarang lo jangan panggil gue Hidan, tapi MBAH….Hidan!" Penekanan pada kata 'MBAH' nya diikuti dengan gaya magut-magut, terus rahang kebawah dengan mata sayu dan bibir bawah yang dilebarin. Mirip gaya ababil alay jaman sekarang.

"Seterah lo deh, un!"

"Ngapain lo kemari?"

"Pengen pipis, un!"

"Yah, tau gitu tadi gue ga banjur dulu tadi!"

"Ah pelit nih, un! Yadah, diriku mau minta petuah ni, MBAH-ku yang manis, un."

"Pueh! Zzzzz…." si Hidan sok-sok jijik, padahal dalem atinya seneng banget dibilang manis, "Petuah opo tho yo? Coba kamu sini, bawa kan permintaan gue?"

"Un, ini maksudnya?"

"Nah, benuuuull! Coba kemarikan!"

Deidara menyerahkan sekotak coklat mahal, BB terbaru dan foto ter-update dari Mas Kakuzu (maksudnyee?). Kemudian Hidan mule komat-kamit.

"Si gue harus gimana nih, un?"

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu, anak muda. Sebelumnyaa…..lo haruss…."

"Haruuus….."

"Iyah, itu tuh…."

"Itu apa? Coba katakan padaku, un!"

"Ah, aku malu…"

"Sudah, kamu ga perlu malu, ini Cuma aku yang tau kok, janji,un!"

"Idiiih, maksa ah kamu…yaudah deh," Hidan tersipu-sipu kucing. Cacing-cacing dan bakteri di pencernaan Deidara mulai prustasi pengen muntah.

"Yaudah deh…Kamu harus…."

"HARUS APA, UN!"

"Cium dulu, cuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppp!" Hidan memonyongkan bibirnya.

Gimana yah? Sebenernya ga keberatan juga sih, Cuma berhubung bibir Hidan bau menyan ala pondok prostitusi Sarkebo dan penuh kuman dan bakteri illegal yang tanpa ijin masuk ke mulut Hidan tersebut, membuat Deidara otomatis melempar air mendidih di depan Hidan yang digunakan sebagai media ritual tersebut. Membuat muka HIdan penuh memerah gosong.

Terpaksa Hidan memakai sisik ular bekas Kyai Orochimaru sebagai tambalan mukanya. Kalau saja Kabuto tau muka Hidan sekarang, mungkin dia seneng dapet temen senasib, temen yang mukanya sama-sama borok, dan temen yang bisa diajak berbagi untuk bayar ongkos ke perawatan kulit.

"Oke, apa masalahmu, anak muda?" Hidan meringis-ringis megangin mukanya.

"Saya pengen cepet lulus, MBAH, un! Coba MBAH bisa ga agak nyantet si Pak Katak itu gitu, supaya dia mendadak nge-ACC skripsi saya, un!"

"Kenapa kamu menginginkan hal itu, anak muda?"

"Si Pak Katak itu ga punya ati sih, un! Sebel saya!"

"Bisa, kok…Bisa…disemur aja. Semur ati. Enak!"

"Semur ati ampela…aduh, enak yah! un…..Lebih enak lagi kalo atinya dari ati MBAH Hidan, un!"

"…."

"CEPETAN BERESIN! MO DAPET DUIT GA LO, UN!"

"Kalem anak muda! Kebetulan saya juga mantan anak bimbingnya Pak Katak itu, jadi saya tau kayak gimana orangnya. Tapi setelah dia membeberkan skandal saya dengan Mas Kakuzu, hilang sudah harapan saya untuk lulus. Dan akhirnya saya pension jadi mahasiswa. Tapi saya dapat pencerahan dari aliran Jashin ini. Saya kuat kembali. Hiks…hiks.. Sedih sekali ya, saya ini, hiks…"

"Yeee….malah curhat, un! Jadi intinya?"

"Saya mengerti prasaan anak muda…."

"PULANG NIH, UN!"

"Iya, iya baiklaah! Huuu…jangan perkosa saya!"

"GA NAPSU, UN!"

Emang salah kayaknya minta bantuan ama korban kekejaman Pak Katak ini. Yah, setidaknya Dei punya temen senasip lah. Tapi dia sama sekali gamau bernasip sama kayak MBAH yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia harus LULUS. Sebenernya, yang dia perlukan cuma temen curhat. Tapi sayang, Dei terlalu asyik menikmati ritual ini mpe lupa ama tujuannya berkunjung untuk sekedar curhat.

Yah, by the way…Sekarang si MBAH yang dapet sertifikasi resmi sebagai dukun paling oke ngalah-ngalahin Ki Joko Cerdas ini, sudah memulai ritualnya. Bibirnya komat-kamit ga jelas ngomongin apa soalnya bentuk bibirnya berubah ga jelas kayak bentuk origaminya Konan. Jarinya yang kurus putih pucat berkali-kali dicelupkan ke dalam gelas berisi air lalu menyipratkannya ke arah Deidara.

_*prat!*_

Sabaaar…sabaaar…Deidara masih sabar kok, tenang aja.

_*prat*_

Yah, masih cipratan laaah…..Ga masalah.

*_prat! prat!*_

Deidara mengelus dada.

"Ooooeeeeaaaa...eeeooooo…weleeeeeh…weleeeeh…gommmbal gammmmbeeeel….uhuk (Hidan oke!)….ooooweeeeaaaaa…uhuk (Dhei bhuuusssuk) HUMBALAAEEEEE!"

_*prat! prat!*_

Hidan baca mantra. Kayaknya di ujung batuknya Hidan ada yang ga enak deh…Tapi, untunglah ga begitu denger juga si Deidara-nya. Tangan Hidan bergetar-getar ke arah airnya.

*_pratt! prat! prat! prat! prat!*_

Mulai ga lucu nih nyipratnya…

_*PRAT! PRAT! CESSSSS!*_

Kedut Deidara nambah satu.

"OEWAAAAAAAA…DHEIIIIIIIIII BHOOOOOOSSSSOOOOOKKK…..AEOOOOOOO…HUMBALAE!"

*_PRAAAAAATTT!* _Segelas air dilempar ke Deidara.

Kedut Deidara bertambah empat kali lipat.

"_Lama-lama gua bom juga nih orang, un!" _

"HEAAAA!"

_*BRUUUUUUUUUUUSSSH!*_

Deidara disiram banjir bandang yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,UN!" Habis sudah kesabaran Deidara. Dia dengan cepat berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya, hendak berubah menjadi Super Saiya. Tetapi…..

"STOP!" Hidan menghentikan gerakan Deidara, begitu jarinya menyentuh bibir Deidara. Deidara diam membeku.

"…." Hening sejenak.

Lalu, mendadak latar syahdu dengan gelembung-gelembung balon imajinatif menghiasi latar di antara keduanya. Cocoknya diiringin ama lagu _Terima Kasih Cinta-_nya Afghan nih! Deidara terbawa suasana, dipegangnya pergelangan tangan Hidan dengan lembut dan menurunkannya dari bibirnya. Mereka berpandangan lama. Saling mempersempit jarak masing-masing. Dan…..

.

"STOP! Kau mencuri hatiku! Hatikuuuu….. STOP! Kau mencuri hatikuuu….. AAAAhhhh…." Hidan mendadak goyang Inul yang sebenernya ngebuat malu luar biasa kalo goyangannya itu diketahui pemilik orisinal goyangan tersebut.

Deidara malah ikut-ikutan! Kali ini, dia kayang!

"YIIHHHAAAAAAA….UNN!" Hidan ganti gaya jadi goyang gergaji ngecor. Deidara ganti posisi dari kayang menjadi gaya macan mengaum dan muter-muterin kepalanya.

YIHAAAA….DUO MACAN SODARA-SODARA! Plis jangan dibayangin sodara-sodara, plis! Mana penduduk sekitar gubuk ini pada ikut joget semua lagi! Berdosa kau Hidan, telah membuat satu kelurahan kesurupan dangdut semua! Malahan si Hidan akhirnya ga tahan naikin satu kakinya ke punggung Deidara dan dia muter-muterin kepala juga. Saking semangatnya muterin kepala mpe ahirnya tu kepala bener-bener copot, dalam arti harafiah, dan terlempar mpe ujung benua.

.

Dan parahnya, Deidara semakin menggila.

"TARRRREEK MAAAAAANG! HASSSEEK, UN!" Deidara mulai bergoyang gaya ngulek ala Sasule di OVJ itu mameeen! Mana rambutnya sama-sama bule lagi! Plis, jangan dibayangin lagi!

"Gawat, ini kelewatan!" Jerit Hidan. Lalu Hidan nepokin lalat (ntar tau sendiri lah alasannya knapa harus lalat), dan baca mantra-mantra.

"STOP!" Hidan menyentak dahi Deidara mpe terhuyung. Musik dangdut berhenti berdendang, penduduk lokal di luar membubarkan diri.

"Un, gue kenapa?"

"Yah, tadi kamu kena efek jampi-jampi saya. Tapi arwah yang dateng malah arwah pedangdut dan ganas pula! Kalo tadi diterusin, tadi mungkin kamu udah striptease kali. Untung ada saya yang hebat ini yang udah bersertifikat halal mengalahkan Ki Joko Cerdas itu."

"Oh…" Jawab Dei singkat. Kepalanya pusing ga karuan.

.

.

Okeh, kepala Hidan sudah kembali ke bentuk semula. Yah, untuk sementara lah sampai selesei diservis. Pasalnya tu kepala udah bonyok semua didudukin gajah Afrika. Terpaksa sekarang pake kepala lalat yang baru ditepok tadi sebagai gantinya.

"Buset dah banyak amat tuh mata, un!" Terkagum ama jutaan mata hexagonal dari kepala baru Hidan, "Lo gantengan deh, MBAH, un!"

"Yeah, saya yakin kalo Pein ngeliat ini bakal nangis! Secara bunder-bundernya saya lebih banyak!"

"Ga nanya, un! Terus tadi saya dijampe buat apaan?"

"Oh, itu buat pelepasan aura. Supaya kamu disegani ama yang lain, termasuk ama dosen kamu juga. Yadah, terakhir nih…Tolong anak muda ikuti kata-kata saya!"

Tangan Hidan membentuk segel dan memejamkan mata, mulai menarik nafas lalu dihembuskannya kembali. Deidara pun mengikutinya. Terdengan bunyi _tut! _pelan dari salah satu pantat mereka di dalam keheningan itu.

"Ehem…Homwela heeng…"

"Homwela heeng…."

"Adut…Adut…"

"Adut…Adut…"

"Hidan ganteng…"

"Hidan ganteng.."

"Deidara butut…"

"Deidara butut…" _Wateper dah! _Pikir Deidara.

"PUUUUAAAH!" Disemburkannya air dari mulut Hidan ke arah muka Deidara. Mana nyemburnya kagak nyantei lagi! Si MBAH nyembur pake alcohol terus nyalain api.

.

"Un, sudah selesai, MBAH?"

"Sudah. Kali ini, bila ada dosen yang berhubungan sosial ama kamu, mereka akan kesirep ama pesona kamu. Wibawa kamu akan naik, dan aura kamu terpancar dengan sempurna. Hidan memang hebat. Jashin lebih hebat lagi. Amitaba…Amitaba…"

"Un…Amit-amit, dah! LU KIRA GUE SINGA SIRKUS DISEMBUR API?"

.

_*TUUUUUWIIIIIWW….TUUUWIIIWW…WIWWIWIWIW….TOT…TOT…TOOOT…*_

_._

"Ah, sirine! RAJIAA RAJIAAA!" Hidan buru-buru bangun dari duduknya dan beres-beres barang.

"AAAHHHH, SATPOL PEPE! JANGAN PERKOSA SAYA, UN!" Deidara keluar bilik dan buru-buru nyari sungai terdekat. Biar besoknya jadi berita di Koran dengan judul '_DITEMUKAN SEORANG PEMUDA NISTA YANG BELUM LULUS BERNAMA DEIDARA SEDANG NGAPUNG DI SUNGAI'. _Kan unyu banget!

.

"Ini biliknya MBAH Hidan yang katanya bersertifikat halal ngalah-ngalahin Ki Joko Cerdas itu?" Tanya Pak Satpol PP sama salah satu penduduk.

"Iya, Pak! Bener Pak! Itu aliran Jashin sesat Pak!"

"Tolong singkirin Pak!"

"Tolong nikahin ama anak saya aja Pak!" (Loh, itu tadi sapa yang ngomong?).

Akhirnya tamatlah riwayat Hidan sebagai dukun itu. Ntah mau jadi apa nasip si om-om ubanan itu. Doi ketangkep Satpol PP dan disuruh kerja sosial sebagai suster yang ngerawat para waria. Zzzz…

.

.

Sementara itu, bagaimana dengan nasib Deidara?

"Apes gue, un! Mana temen gue yang sinting itu ilang lagi! Zzzz…". Lalu doi kembali ke kosannya.

.

_Keesokan harinya…. Di kosan Deidara._

Itachi: "Dei muka lo nape?"

Dei: "Kesambet kecoa, un!"

Pein: "Wah, lu masuk Koran nih Dei! 'SEORANG PEMUDA NISTA YANG BELOM LULUS BERNAMA DEID…"

Dei: "UDAH DIEM LU AH, UN!"

.

.

.

_To be continued_

**Haseeeekk! Faynelih! Diriku bisa apdet jugaa! maaf kelamaan, karena author tadi tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan dan pingsan dulu pas ketemu Hidan. Wkwkwkwkwkwk…**

**Yang mpe sekarang masih reading ni fic, thanks banget yah! Unyuuuu…deh kalian!**

**Semoga setelah ini, kalian ga makin prustasi deh…Ehehehehhee!**

**Plis review! pliiiiisss… ^_^**


	7. Akhirnya Deidara Sidang!

… *_toneng..toneng*_

**Email received!**

_**From: jiraiya_goyang_inul **_

_**To : deideimutzkaleh **_

_**Subject : Re: BAB IV Repisi**_

_**Message: **_

_Dei, kalo siap ikut aja sidang berikutnya (periode wisuda bulan depan) semoga masih sempet. Ya kalo ga sempet ya sempet-sempetin aja, masih punya otak kan? Eh saya lupa, otak kamu lagi digadaiin ke Hidan ya? Ahahahaha…_

_Becanda kok, ah prustasi aja kamu! Eniwei coba kamu daptar aja sidangnya. Nah, sambil daptar kamu perbaikin tuh dikit lagi Bab 4nya. Masukan unsur-unsur superflatnya, harus lebih nonjol daripada dadanya Bu Tsunade, ya! Oke, saya tunggu kabarnya!_

_._

_*klik..klik…*_

"…."

"HUAASEEEEEEKK, UN!" Seketika Deidara terbang dan joget ala iklan yang katanya ngasih internet untuk rakyat itu.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**suzanessa Present**

**DEIDARA NYEKRIPSI **

**Warning: OOC, College life, sedikit filosofis, ga semuanya cerita di sini nyata sodara-sodara! Ini untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. This is the loooooongest chapter I've ever made because….this is CHAPTER FINALE! Yeah!**

**.**

**.**

**************************** (Akhirnya!) Deidara Sidang! ****************************

**.**

_This is Dei's morning glory!_

Akhirnya email yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Email keramat yang berisi persetujuan (yang bahasa kerennya adalah ACC) dari Pak Jiraiya itu berkata bahwa Deidara, sang mahasiswa telat lulus yang ditinggal temen-temennya itu, boleh daftar sidang! Tak sia-sia pengorbanan Dei selama ini bikin sesajen dan berdoa, dan berusaha membuat proyek (walopun hasilnya masih absurd ga jelas).

Sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah prosedur pendaftaran sidang yang (katanya) belibet itu. Dilempar kesana kemari, harus ke sini, harus ke situ lah! Hahahaha…bingung pokonya. _Thanks to college's bureaucrat. _

.

.

_Beberapa jam kemudian setelah menerima email, Kampus…_

Kali ini mendadak si Deidara terlihat sangat berkilau. Doi make T-shirt hitam yang agak ngepas ama badannya, sehingga membuat cewek manapun pasti prustasi gara-gara ngebayangin badan atletisnya Deidara. Apakah Dei pake celana? Tentu saja! Doi pake jins corak belel biru keabuan. Hmmm… untuk sepatu, yang pasti bukan high heels ato boot. Doi pake keds putih merek mahal satu-satunya (kasian bener cuma satu). Tak lupa jam tangan sporty, dan kunciran ponytail khas miliknya. Dan perlu dicatat, hari ini Deidara MANDI! (author nosebleed).

Deidara yang mendadak ganteng itu berjalan dengan pedenya ke bagian kemahasiswaan. Dihampirinya salah satu staf kemahasiswaan, yang saat itu lagi nyetek-nyetekin pulpen sambil matanya fokus ke layar komputer.

"Pak!"

Yang dipanggil tetep fokus ke computer.

"Pak, pak, un!"

Masih aja natap monitor, malah sekarang kepalanya makin maju, bibirnya monyong-monyong, pulpennya dictrekin makin kenceng.

"Pak….."

Kali ini, si Bapak itu keringet dingin, mukanya nyengir ga jelas. Gejala yang sama persis dengan Pein ketika dia lagi nonton Pocong Ngangkang.

BRUAK! "PAK, UN!"

"WUEH! HUAPAH!" Pak Ebisu, staf kemahasiswaan yang daritadi pacaran ama komputer akhirnya terperanjat juga akibat gebrakan Deidara. Kali ini ada iler netes di bibirnya dan darah muncrat dari idungnya.

"Beuh, daritadi dipanggil kagak nyaut-nyaut dah, un!"

"Lagian napa ga miskol?" Buset, sejak kapan berhadapan gini kudu miskol?

"_Ni otaknye kudu dikasiin ke Hidan kayanya nih. Biar disuciin untuk sesembahannya Jashin,un!"_ Si Deidara mule kesel ni ma bapak mesum didikan Pein. "Pak, saya mau.."

BREK!

Satu tumpukan berkas dilempar ke meja depan Deidara, meja yang mirip lobi di kantor-kantor yang berfungsi sebagai pembatas antara Dei dan Ebisu.

"Kok…..tau, un?"

"Yah, niat untuk daftar sidang terlihat dari tingkat kegantengannya lah," Ebisu menjawab singkat seraya tak melepaskan pandangannya dari komputer.

"Oh, jadi menurut Bapak saya ganteng, gitu un?"

"Wateper lo deh ah…Eh, by the way…"

"Apa, un?"

"Tanyain ke Pein ya…Stok 'Pocong Ngangkang' season 11 masih ada gak?"

"…" Deidara sweatdrop.

.

.

.

_3 Hari kemudian….._

Di suatu kawasan kosan mahasiswa, tiba-tiba terdengar kehebohan.

.

'AWAS BOOOOOMM! DHUAAAAAARRR! TUUUUUWIIIIIIWW…WIWIWIWIWWIIWWIW!'

.

Zetsu, yang ada di kamar sebelah Deidara langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya dan nyelametin taneman kantong semarnya.

"ADA BOOOOM! ADA BOOOM!"

Kisame, yang lagi syuting Kisame Manusia Ikan di Kirigakure ini langsung lari ke kosannya buat nyelametin ikan-ikannya yang masih anteng di kosannya.

"Tenang saja, anakku! Kalian ga akan jadi ikan goreng gara-gara bom ini!"

Tobi, yang lagi nari-nari ala Cherry Boll juga ga kalah kagetnya. Saking kagetnya, doi Cuma sweatdrop.

"Tobi anak baek. Dibom dalam keadaan baek juga ga masalah kayaknya." *author nepok jidat*

Sementara itu, Deidara…..

.

'WIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIIWIIII…..'

_*pip!*_

"(ngulet, ngulet) Hoaaaahm… Halo, un?"

"_Kamu Deidara? Besok kamu mulai sidang yah! Jam 8 di jurusan!" _Kata Ebisu di seberang telepon sana. Suaranya ngos-ngosan kayak abis lari. Tapi aneh, ga lama kemudian ada suara samar 'aaaaah…mas….lagi mas…masukin! Ahhh….'.

"Un….oh…..HUAAAPPPAAAAAH? BESOOOK?"

"_Nyantai dong aaahh… Eh, maksud saya…Iya besok! Pake setelan jas ama kemeja!"_

"Pake celana ga, un?"

"_Yah, kalo niat kamu emang buat Bu Tsunade mupeng sih ya ga masalah. YA PAKE LAH, BODOL! Tu pertanyaan kagak nyeni banget! Yaudah, besok jam 8! Bawa berkas-berkas yang disuruh! Oke…Aaaah….Bye!"_

_*piip*_

Diputuslah Deidara secara sepihak oleh penelepon di sebrang sana. Dengan suara penutup yang samar-samar berteriak 'aaaaaahh…ga kuat lagiii!'. Deidara Cuma cengok, ilernya netes.

Belum selesei dengan cengonya, Zetsu, Kisame ama Tobi ngedobrak pintu kosan Deidara.

BRUAK!

"WOY, KALO MILIH RINGTUN YANG NYANTAI DIKIT NAPE?" Zetsu tereak-tereak kagak jelas.

"IYA NIH, LU BIKIN GUE BANGKRUT! GARA-GARA RINGTUN BOM LU, GUE HARUS MENDADAK NYEKOLAHIN IKAN-IKAN GUE JADI TIM GEGANA!" Tereak Kisame, ngos-ngosan. Insangnya melebar sehingga kertas satu rim pun bisa muat ke dalamnya.

"TOBI ANAK BAEK! TOBI GA KAN MARAHIN DEI!" Tobi sih bilang gitu, tapi nadanya ga nyantai banget kaya lagi marah-marah.

"Ohh….un…." Deidara masih cengo.

Daripada mikirin ringtun, Dei lebih khawatir soal besok. Gimana caranya bisa paham materi skripsinya dalam waktu 24 jam?

Dan untuk ke 200 kalinya, pintu kosan Deidara kembali rusak.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya…._

**... Tukang ojek gerbang kampus POV …**

Pagi hari ini saya jalankan seperti biasa. Yahhh, dengan make motor inilah saya nyari duit. Tau kan saya siapa? Ya! Saya tukang ojek di kampus Akatsuki. Nah, hari ini lagi sepi order nih. Mahasiswa sekarang kaya-kaya! Satu-satuu pake mobil semua. Hah, say amah kapaaaan ya? Prustasi jadinya.

Nah, saya nambah prustasi lagi pas liat pemandangan yang ga biasa ini. Waktu saya lagi nongkrong ama ojekers lainnya, saya ngeliat yang kuning-kuning item masuk kampus. Weits! Itu bukan kayak yang suka ngambang di sungai deket rumah saya! Bukan! Maksud saya, itu lho mahasiswa yang terkenal seantero flora dan fauna yang katanya telat lulus itu! Iya, si Deidara, make jas en kemeja! Ya, pastilah pake celananya juga! Tau dah napa tu anak pake setelan kondangan gitu. Setau saya sih yang kaya gitu, kalo bukan untuk ospek, ya untuk sidang. Sekarang lagi ga ada ospek, jadii… HUAPPPAAAAHHH? DEIDARA SIDANG!

… **End of Tukang Ojek gerbang kampus POV …**

**.**

Deidara mendadak ganteng sodara-sodara! Walopun matanya item-item kayak habis dibangunin pake Edo Tensei, tapi langkah kakinya cepet dan semangat menuju ruang jurusan. Di jurusan dia ketemu ama Pak Iruka dan Pak Ebisu yang udah ngejanteng dari subuh (Biasa…ngeronda sambil nonton 'Gairah Genderowo').

"Pak, penguji saya sapa, un?"

"Liat aja di tu kertas!" Pak Iruka nunjuk ke kertas yang ditempel di pinggir kaca. Deidara pun ngebacanya dan… _glek!_

.

.

.

Lalu, ada seorang pria paruh baya (ya, paruh baya. Soalnya rambutnya perak alias ubanan) dan memakai masker dengan sorot mata yang malesin banget memasuki ruangan jurusan dengan nyantainya.

"Pak, Iruka!"

"Eh Pak Kakashi. Tumben ga ngaret! Bapak nguji loh hari ini."

"Iya, tau. Saya Cuma nguji satu. Ada lagi ga yang nguji Deidara selain saya?"

"Engga ada kayanya, Cuma bapak doank. Atom au saya tambahin?"

"Ha…ga ga gausah! Saya ada kelas hari ini. Bisa minta duluan ga, Pak Iruka yang ganteng sedunia kaya Udin Sedunia? Yaaah, puhlisssss…." Kakashi OOC dengan puppy eyes merebak di mata malesnya.

"Hoo….asal udah ada Pak Yamato sih boleh aja."

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"DEIDARAA DAR DAR DAR!" Teriak Pak Iruka memenggal, eh…mamanggil nama Deidara dengan suara yang….sebenernya mirip klakson angkot soak gitu.

"U-un? Giliran pertama (glek!)?" Ga ngira bakal dapet giliran pertama, Deidara mau ga mau berjalan gontai ke ruang sidang.

"Un, pagi Pak!" Deidara masuk.

"Yah, silakan!" ujar Pak Yamato. Pak Kakashi ga jawab, doi Cuma ngebulak-balikin skripsian Deidara.

By the way, penguji yang baru dateng baru Pak Yamato dan Pak Kakashi. Pak Yamato sih oke-oke aja, tapi Pak Kakashi nih yang agak-agak…..'euh!' banget. Doi rese! Terlalu jenius, sampe-sampe bisa bikin kita yang udah yakin langsung goyah. Kejeniusan yang bahkan bisa bikin Hidan murtad jadi mahasiswa dan jadi umat Jashin. Doi ga pernah marah-marah….yah, paling kata-katanya aja yang 'eeeuuh!' banget juga.

Nah, kalo Pak Yamato sih, fine! Tapi yah sodara-sodara pada tau sendirilah di chap sebelumnya. Dei dan kawan-kawan pernah ngerjain Pak Yamato buat ngebangun studio Dei. Jadi yahh, keki juga diuji dia sekarang.

"Sodara Deidara. Coba kamu ceritakan sedikit tentang skripsi kamu!" Ujar Pak Yamato.

"Oh, baik! Jadi skripsi saya tentang superflat yang bisa dimodifikasi menjadi keabadian seni yang rapuh. 'Abadi' tapi 'rapuh', un. Nah, maksudnya adalah…bla…bla…bla…"

.

_Menit ke-1_

Deidara: "Yang abadi adalah ledakannya, un! Sedangkan…..blah…blah…"

Pak Yamato: (Muter-muter di korsi puternya)

Pak Kakashi: (Nguap)

.

_Menit ke-5_

Deidara: "Nah, cara penyulingan singkat inilah yang jadi..blah..blah…dan blah..blah…"

Pak Yamato: (Nulis surat cinta)

Pak Kakashi: (Nulis surat wasiat)

.

_Menit ke-7_

Deidara: "KATSU! Jadilah karya seni yang…blah…blah…blah…"

Pak Yamato dan Pak Kakashi: (Main gapleh)

.

_Menit ke-12_

Deidara: "blah…blah…blaaaaah….sebagai proses dari…blah…blah…"

Pak Yamato dan Pak Kakashi: (main ampar-ampar pisang)

.

_Menit ke 15_

Deidara: "Begitulah hasil skripsi saya. Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan. Bila ada pertanyaan, silakan!"

Pak Kakashi: "YIIIIIHAAAA! GUE MENANG!"

Pak Yamato: "Ah, licik nih Pak Kakashi. Maen tepok mulu!"

Keduanya: "Eh…?"

.

Dua penguji ini malah cengo ngeliat Dei selesey mendongeng. Mereka lalu kembali ke raut wajah semula.

"Ehem…Pak Kakashi mengawali, "Deidara….hmm…saya tanya satu hal, simple sebenernya."

Dei udah masang muka serius. Keringetnya ngucur.

"Deidara," lanjut Pak Kakashi lagi, "Apaa kamu…kenal saya?"

_*Toeeeeng!*_

"Jiaaaah, mulai deh sok asik nih Pak Kakashi!" sanggah Pak Yamato.

"Eh, serius! Kamu kenal sapa saya?" kata Kakashi lagi.

"Eh, ya kenal dong, un! Bapak kan dosen, pernah ngajar di kelas saya tempo hari."

"Bagus! Anak pintar! Saya yakin saya terkenal…Hahahaha!"

Deidara sweatdrop.

"By the way…" Pak Kakashi melanjutkan lagi, "Kamu suka makan gorengan?"

"Hah? Engga Pak…Saya ga suka minyaknya, un!"

"Bagus…bagus…Sama sama saya berarti… hahahahahaha!"

"Ahahahahaha…" Dei ketawa maksa.

"Nah, satu lagi," Kakashi sekarang mulai menumpukan kaki kirinya ke kaki kanannya.

"_Jangan bilang dia bakal nanya tanggal lahir gua! Gua kepret juga ni lama-lama dosen atu, un!"_

"Satu lagi pintaku, Deidara. Apa kamu mengerti apa itu…..seni?" Kakashi sekarang mulai serius.

"Tentu saja, un! Seni adalah keindahan yang cantik, rapuh, dan hilang dalam sekejap!"

"Oh, really?" Kakashi memulai aksinya menggoyahkan mental Deidara, padahal tanggapan Deidara tidak sepenuhnya salah. Lalu Kakashi mengambil gelas minumnya yang terbuat dari kaca.

PRAAANG! Ia lalu menjatuhkannya.

"Ini yang kau sebut seni?" Tanya Kakashi lagi, yang sekarang matanya menyipit.

"Betul, un! Lihat dengan bentuk dinamis yang terbentuk dari pecahan itu, un!"

"Saya bingung. Yang kamu sebut seni tuh apanya? Maksud saya….objeknya yang mana?"

"Un?"

"Gelasnya? Pecahan gelasnya? Proses jatuh gelasnya? Atooo…sayanya?" Kakashi OOC lagi, mukanya memerah, maskernya terbakar gairah.

"(Hueks!) Un….tergantung. Kalau dari prinsip saya, seni adalah mulai dari proses jatuh sampai hasil serpihan gelasnya." Deidara asbun! Sumpah sebenernya dia ga rencana jawab kayak gitu.

Baik Kakashi maupun Yamato menaikkan alis mereka.

"Tapi mungkin bagi orang lain, prinsip seni adalah ketika indera kita menangkap visualisasi gelas…sampai….sampai mata kita menangkap visualisasi Bapak, yang menjatuhkan gelas, un." lanjut Deidara.

"Oh, berarti saya termasuk karya seni?" kata Kakashi lagi.

"Iya, un."

"Uh, so sweeeeett…Tapi sayang kamu ga konsisten. Saya kan manusia, yang ga hilang dalam sekejap."

"Tapi karena Bapak manusia, yang suatu saat pasti mati, un."

"Saya akan mati lamaaaaa sekalu, tau!"

"Oh, saya bakal membuat Bapak jadi mati, kalo saya bunuh, un!" Deidara mule berapi-api. SODARA-SODARA, MOHON INI JANGAN DITIRU! Kecuali kalo mau dipecat jadi mahasiswa.

"Kamu bisa bunuh saya?"

"Tentu, un!"

"Dengan apa?"

"Dengan hatikuuuuu, un!" Deidara berlagak co cwiiit.

*TOEEEEENG….*

Yamato nosebleed, Kakashi langsung mesen kamar.

Tapi untung kemesuman di ruang sidang saat itu terhenti berkat penguji ketiga yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Maaf saya terlambat!" Seorang wanita pirang dikuncir dua masuk tergesa-gesa.

"Ah, Bu Tsunade!" Teriak Yamato, excited.

"Ah, kalian rupanya. Udah ngebantai berapa orang, Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade.

"….." Sementara yang ditanya ga ngejawab, saking besarnya gejolak asmara yang bergaung di hatinya (Kakashi).

"Oh, kayanya Pak Kakashi udah terbantai, Bu Tsunade." Jawab Yamato.

"_Jiaaah, padahal mereka belum liat goyang ngulek gue, un!" _Pikir Deidara.

"Wah masa? Hmmmmm…" Mata Bu Tsunade menangkap Deidara yang daritadi melongo ke dadanya Bu Tsunade.

"Apa kamu liat-liat dada saya? Mau saya bekep sampe mati kamu, HAH!"

"Eh, engga Bu…Sumpah saya ga pengen mati sekarang, un!"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kamu pikir dada saya seni, HAH?"

"Tentu saja Bu! Karya seni Tuhan!, un!"

Tsunade blushing. _"Engga…..ga boleh! Gue ga boleh kalah ama bocah tengil gini!"_

"Saya sudah baca skripsi kamu. Seni adalah sesuatu yang rapuh. Tapi dada saya ga rapuh tau! Bakal besar SELAMANYA!"

Deidara melongo.

"Kamu ga konsisten! Kamu bilang seni ke sesuatu yang abadi!"

"Kata siapa abadi, un? Kalo segel ninjutsunya dilepas ama author, pasti dada Ibu bakal mengkerut kayak nenek-nenek, un! Itu rapuh! Berhubung author pengennya dada Ibu gede di sini yaaaa…..gitulah."

"….." Tsunade sweatdrop, "I'm outta here!" Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan. Jelas dia kena telak!

.

Tsunade: "Apa-apaan ini! Gua perannya gitu doank! Tidak berprikedadaan!"

Author: "Sudahlah, terima nasipmu, Ibu galak!"

.

Kakashi? Down! Tsunade? Down! Tinggal Yamato.

"Oke," Yamato melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya apa yang akan saya ungkpakan hampir sama dengan Pak Kakashi dan Bu Tsunade. Tapi…ada sedikit hal krusial yang harus kamu catat!"

"Apa itu, un?"

"Tolong ditulisan kamu, jangan akhiri tiap kalimat dengan kata 'un'!"

"Un?" Deidara lupa!

"Lalu, tolong kamu transfer biaya perbaikan studio kamu ke rekening saya yang tertera di layar tivi di bawah ini."

"Lah?"

.

.

_5 jam kemudian…_

Tibalah pengumuman kelulusan sidang. Ada 5 orang peserta sidang lain yang bareng Deidara saat itu. Para peserta diminta untuk berbaris di depan ruang sidang, dan memasuki ruangan satu-persatu.

"Yah, syukurlah tidak terjadi kecelakaan dan musibah yang bernama kehidupan di sini sehingga saya dapat hadir di sini dan mengumumkan hasil sidang kalian," Ya, kali ini Pak Jiraiya sendiri yang akan mengumumkan hasil sidangnya, "Yah, berdasarkan Keputusan, menyatakan bahwa mahasiswa yang tertera dalam surat ini memeproleh hasil sebagai berikut."

.

_Skip time! Langsung ke pengumuman Deidara._

"Deidara Dar Dar Dar! Nama yang aneh…"

"Iya Pak, kenapa manggil Pak? Kangen yah, un?"

"Bukan….saya ga manggil, cuma nyebut nama kamu aja kok."

"Sama ajeee, un!"

"By the way…kamu maunya lulus ato ga nih?"

"Yam au lah Pak!"

"Kalo udah lulus, kamu mau ngapain?"

"Mau…"

"Mauuu?"

"Mau meledakkan hati seseorang Pak. Terus bikin mahakarya lain yang lebih indah dari seni apapun bareng dia, Pak!"

"Cuma itu?"

"Terus mau bangun dua ribu candi sama danau dan perahu Pak…Buat dia,un…"

"Terus?"

"Terus, terus! Emangnya Bapak mau gitu, un!"

"Ya kali aja saya dapet bagian gitu!"

"Makasih, un!"

"…."

"Cepet umumin, un!" Deidara mulai habis kesabaran.

"Sabar nape! Uhh… Yasudahlah…" Jiraiya menarik nafas panjang yang berakhir dengan bunyi '_tut' _di penghujung pantatnya.

Deidara mulai tersenyum. Rambut pirangnya menutupi kilatan matanya yang menunjukkan keyakinan lebih. Sinar matahari sore masuk malu-malu dari sela jendela ruangan turut menyinari sosok Deidara. Deidara kini tak peduli lagi hasilnya, yang penting ia sudah memeberikan yang terbaik. Setidaknya, menurut dia.

"Saya, tetap dengan prinsip saya. _Art is a BANG!"_

.

"Ehem….okeh! Deidara. Dengan nomor mahasiswa 0811xxxxxxx….."

.

Tangan Dei mengepal. Senyum dan tatapannya semakin yakin. Hatinya bersinar seperti matahari hari ini.

"Dinyatakannn…."

.

.

.

_The End_

**.**

**Yeaaaaaaahhhh! *Author dirajam lembing ama sodara pembaca***

**Iya-iya tau! Pasti kesel liat endingnya gantung gini…heu…**

**Dei: Iya nih! Mana updatenya lama lagih! Huh!**

**Gomeeeen! Author sibuk menyambut keponakan baru soalnya! Ribet dah ngurus anak kecil ternyata! Hehehehehehe…**

**Uhuhuhuhu..maaf kalo ujung ceritanya jadi garing n ga pasti gini. Tapi kalo menurut Author pribadi sih ya, ketidakpastian itu sesuatu yang menarik dan lebih gampang meresap ke hati kita. Halaaaaah, sok filsuf gini! Author ngawur… Biarlaah… *Eh, ngedumel sendiri***

**Okeh, mari kita jawap beberapa review yang masuk.**

To Anggi Uchiha: Yah, berhubung si Dei itu mantan model majalah flora dan fauna gitu. Makhluk mana yang ga kenal ama dia? Wkwkwkwkwkwkwwkwk….. thanks ya Anggie udah terus ngikutin fic ini!

.

To Irma 2306: (Akhirnya aku jawab disini juga, hehehehe) Ini udah apdet loooh..hehehehe, dan kali ini….Cuma kamu yang bisa jawab lulus ato enggaknya…khukhukhu….

.

To AkiraRaymundo: Haduuh, ke dukunnya mah jangan ditiru yak! Goyang dangdutnya aja yang ditiru. Ehehehehehee…

.

**Nah, bagaimana menurut Sodara?**

**Pantaskah Deidara lulus?**

**Rencananya bakal dibuat fic sequel lanjutan dari fic yang ini nih….Beda Genre.**

**Kalo menurut kalian Dei lulus, silakan nanti baca sequel berikutnya.**

**Tapi kalo ga pantes lulus, ya jangan dibaca sequelnya. Baca aja fic saya yang lain, ya! Ahahahahahahahahahhaa! *Maksa! Author dikeluarin bijunya ama Pein***

**Terima kasih udah ngikutin fic ini!**

**Last but not least, review yaaah! See you next fic!**


End file.
